The Vow
by Vegetas-Princess
Summary: My version of the VB get together... and I've been told it's good. Be sure to check out the sequel as well!
1. Yamcha's Proposal

Ok guys, since you wanted the story that goes with the poem, here it is. Hope ya enjoy it. And like always, if ya hate it then tell me, but tell me why, i love constructive critism, it only makes for better storie. Anywayz, this is my first fanfic. So I hope ya like!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, dont sue me!! :)  
  
  
A/N In case ya cant figure it out ::this is them thinking::   
  
  
  
The Vow  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Vegeta flipped through the channels on the TV, not really paying attention to anything that was on.  
  
"Damn baka humans! They cant even do a simple thing like this right! They could at least make the explosions look halfway real, And that McGyver guy, how the hells does he take a paperclip, some string, and an eraser and make a fucking car?" He thought to himself, before he resumed his channel-surfing.  
  
~Bulma's Room~  
  
Bulma sat down on her bed, trying to clear her thoughts, She had heard from Krillin that Yamcha was finally going to propose to her. She had waited all of her life for this, so why wasn't she happy?   
"Kami, what am I gonna do?" ::Ok girl, think think think. I can either marry Yamcha and be unhappy or I can be alone for the rest of my life and be...unhappy:: "Ugh! Why cant I just have a normal life??!?" ::Ok, the question is, do I wanna be alone unhappy? Or do I wanna be Yamcha unhappy? Hmm...I have to admit, the Yamcha prospect does seem to be a bit more appealing:: "Hehe...at least he's good in bed." Bulma giggled as she glanced at the clock on her wall. "Damn! If I dont get ready then Yamcha wont have anyone to propose to! Hmm...next big question...What do I wanna wear?"   
  
She picked out a short blue dress that matched her hair perfectly. It had spaghetti straps, and the slits in it came up to the middle of her thighs. She picked out a pair of white high heeled shoes, and pulled her hair back in white butterfly clips. She added some glitter to her face, then stepped back to see the results. "Damn I'm fine." She said in the mirror and she gave herself a little wink as she ran downstairs to wait for Yamcha.  
  
When Vegeta saw her, his heart jumped, and his mouth dropped open. ::Holy Shit! She's...gorgeous!::  
She sat down in the chair across from him, obviously pleased with the reaction she had gotten. She crossed her legs, making sure to show the white garter belt that she wore beneath her dress.  
  
Vegeta could make out the outline of her body through the tight material, and it was all he could do to keep from taking her right there. Just as he was beginning to think that he couldnt take anymore, the doorbell rang. ::Saved by the bell...literally:: he thought, silently cursing himself for thinking about a mere human that way.  
  
As Yamcha walked through the door, Vegeta nearly gagged, the mere sight of the human was enough to make him sick, but the cologne he was wearing made it that much worse. Since saiyans have super-keen senses, the assault on his nose was almost unbearable.   
"Hey Vegeta! What's up?" Yamcha asked cheerfully.   
  
Vegeta merely "hmmphed..." and stormed out of the room, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Geez, what's his problem?" Yamcha asked, clearly annoyed.  
  
"He's a royal-pain-in-the-ass, but mostly, I think he needs a good lay." Bulma replied, giggling at the last part.   
  
"Well, he cant have mine!" Yamcha said, pulling Bulma closer to him, and giving her a passionate kiss. With that, the two left, leaving a thankful Vegeta behind.  
  
~Yamcha's car~  
  
"Babe, I've got this really great place picked out for tonight. I think you're really gonna love it. At least I hope you will. I really want tonight to be special."   
  
Bulma could see by the look in Yamcha's eyes as he said the words that he really meant it.  
  
He took her to a tiny Italian restaurant. While the band played a soft melody in the background, Yamcha pulled a small black box out of his coat pocket, carefully concealing it under the table so that Bulma couldnt see it. "Um, Bulma..." he began, but the words seemed to stick in his throat. "Bulma, I dont want you as my girlfriend anymore...."  
  
Bulma nearly choked on her fettucine. Whatever she had expected, it hadnt been this. ::Is he breaking up with me? After so long? How could he do this here with all these people around?:: Tears began to well up in her eyes, she started to speak, but was cut off by Yamcha's voice.   
  
"Woah babe! Lemme finish! I dont want you as my girlfriend, I want you as my wife. Bulma Briefs, will you marry me?" Yamcha finished, looking relieved to finally get that off his chest. The restaurant fell silent, everyone turned toward Bulma, awaiting her reply.  
  
"Yamcha...."  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Okay, cruel I know, I hate it when people leave me wondering, but not to worry, If I find out that people like it then I'll upload the next part really soon I promise. Oh, and for all you Bulma and Vegeta fans, dont worry, I'm getting there, you just have to let me warm up first..Well, hope ya liked it...Pleeeeeeease r/r, it encourages me to write faster. Till we meet again.... 


	2. Vegeta's Idea

Ok guys....as promised, here's the next chapter. A little B/V in this one, but the next chapter's gonna be where it all takes off. Just bear with me until then. Hope ya enjoy, and as always, If ya hate it, then tell me ya hate it, but tell me why, otherwise I'm gonna think it's just a waste of time, :)  
  
Disclaimer Dbz blah blah blah, not mine blah blah blah, dont sue blah blah blah, no money blah blah blah  
  
  
The Vow  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Yamcha...Of course I'll marry you!!!" The restaurant customers clapped and cheered as Yamcha slipped the ring on Bulma's finger. When they got home, Vegeta was in the kitchen going through the refrigerator (as usual). He glared at the two figures retreating quietly up the stairs, on their way to Bulma's room.  
  
"So much for sleeping tonight. Maybe I'll just train until he leaves." With that, Vegeta walked out of the kitchen, and toward the gravity chanber, trying not to think of what was happening in Bulma's bedroom. "Damn! What the hell has that Baka woman done to me? I can't get her out of my mind..." Vegeta unleashed a new wave of ki blasts, hoping that they would keep his mind off of the woman, who at this moment was making love to another man in her bedroom. "Damn that woman and her weakling boyfriend!" Vegeta let his eyes wander up to Bulma's bedroom window, where he could make out two shadows on the wall, and much to his distaste, one of them wasnt his. "Ughhh...I cant even get away from her out here. Kakarot! That's it! I'll go spar with Kakarot! That'll keep that blasted woman out of my head." Vegeta flew off in the direction of the Son house, never looking back.  
  
~Bulma's room~  
  
"Yamcha...do you really have to leave? I mean, couldnt you just stay here with me tonight? Please?"   
  
"Sorry babe, I gotta get home, I've got...um something I've gotta get done. Plus, Puar worries, you know that. I promise I'll be back tomorrow. And then we'll start getting things set up for the wedding, I promise. With that, Yamcha pulled on his pants and shoes and left the room. Leaving a heartbroken Bulma behind.   
  
"Yeah, sure, something to do at home. Whatever." Bulma got out of bed, put on a silk nightgown, and cried into her pillow.  
  
  
When Vegeta got home, he noticed that the weakling's car was gone from the driveway. ::Good, maybe now I can get some sleep.:: His room was directly on the other side of Bulma's and with his saiyan hearing, he was able to hear her sobs through the thin walls that separated their rooms. "Ugh...here we go again. If she doesn't shut up that racket, I'll never get to sleep." Vegeta walked into her room, ready to shut her up, but when he saw her, he forgot everything that he was going to say.   
  
"Woman, what are you crying about this time?" he tried to make his voice sound harsh, but he failed miserably.   
  
"Yamcha left me. He left me again. I was stupid to think that this time was going to be any different." Bulma replied through her sobs.   
  
"Yes, you were, that stupid human doesnt deserve you." It was then that Vegeta saw the ring on Bulma's hand. "So, you're to be married then? I thought you had more sense than that woman." Vegeta asked, his voice full of hate.   
  
"Huh? How did you know that? I haven't told anyone yet." Bulma asked, forgetting about the ring.   
  
"It wasn't very hard for me to guess woman, it's not very often that Women walk around with THOSE on, unless they're planning on getting married." He said, pointing to her ring.   
  
"Oh, I forgot about that, well, arent you going to say congratulations or something?"   
  
"Why should I? Congratulations means you're happy for someone, I AM NOT happy for you. And you arent happy either, I dont know why you insist on telling yourself that you are when it's obvious that you arent." Vegeta said.   
"How would you know if I'm happy or not? You dont even know what happiness is. And you sit here preaching to me about it?" Bulma screamed, her voice still wavering from crying.   
  
"If you call happiness being married to a man that won't ever be faithful, then sure you're happy...keep tellling yourself that." Vegeta shot back   
  
"Yamcha was unfaithful to me once! He's changed! He would never do anything to hurt me. Not anymore. He loves me!" Bulma shouted, trying to convince herself, more than Vegeta.  
  
Almost laughing, Vegeta picked her up and flew out the window. "VEGETA!!! Where are we going? You cant do this! Put me down!" Bulma shouted futilly.   
  
"Woman! Shut up! Do you really want me to put you down? But let me remind you that we're over 100 feet in the air." Vegeta shouted back, her voice was hurting his ears.   
  
"No...dont put me down, but at least tell me where we're going." Bulma pleaded, clinging to Vegeta's neck even harder.   
  
"We're going to see whether this human of yours is being faithful or not. Then we'll see if you still want to get married to him."   
  
"Fine, do whatever you want, but Yamcha's going to be at home in bed. Just you wait and see." Bulma replied matter-of-factly.   
  
::Oh yes woman, I know he'll be in bed, but I have a feeling he wont be by himself.:: Vegeta thought to himself, not wanting to say it aloud, just in case he was wrong, and Vegeta didn't take lightly to being proven wrong.  
  
  
It took them about ten minutes to get to Yamcha's house, and when they did, the lights were out, Yamcha obviously wasn't home.   
  
::Gee, that's funny, he left my house over two hours ago. He should have gotten back by now. Oh well, maybe he had to stop somewhere, I'm sure he'll be back in a few minutes.:: Bulma thought, not wanting Vegeta to know that she was having doubts about her husband-to-be.   
  
Vegeta put Bulma down on Yamcha's front steps, and she opened the door with her key. They walked inside and sat in the dark Living room, awaiting Yamcha's return.   
  
They waited for another hour, and still no Yamcha. Bulma had fallen asleep with her head resting on Vegeta's shoulder, ::Me and my big mouth, if I just hadn't said anything, I could be at home right now, sleeping. But nooooo, I had to bring her here to see her wretched boyfriend who isn't even home!!!:: Vegeta thought to himself. He woke Bulma up. "Come on, let's get outta here. I've got more important things to do than just sit here.   
  
But just as they were about to leave, they heard a key turn in the lock on the front door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hehehe, I think I did it again. Ok guys, you know the deal r/r puhleeeeeeeeze :) Ok, If I find out that enough people like it then I'll post the next chapter really soon, Oh, and if you have any suggestions as to where the story should go next, then tell me that too. Buh-bye till next time. :)   
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. A helping hand

Ok guys, since it seems like so many people like the story, I wont keep ya waitin. As always, if ya like it then tell me, if ya hate it, then tell me why. I wanna know either way. :) Oh, and Lady Valtaya, I completely agree with you, he is too hot to be animated ;)  
  
Discalimer: Dbz isnt mine (obviously) I wish Vegeta was mine, but that's entirely different. And I have no money, so suing me wont do ya any good.  
  
  
  
The Vow  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Vegeta's smirk quickly returned. "Well then woman, I guess we'll find out whether your weakling boyfriend can be faithful or not."  
  
"He's my fiancee' and of course he's being faithful! He wouldn't have asked me to marry him if he wanted to be with someone else." Bulma snapped at him  
  
"Hmmph, whatever you say, now shut up or he'll hear you!" Vegeta quickly put his hand over her mouth, stopping any reply that she might have been able to come up with. He side-stepped into the shadows, pulling Bulma along with him.  
  
When Yamcha first walked through the door, it seemed as if he was alone. But right after him came a curvy brunette. Yamcha leaned in and kissed her roughly, and all but dragged her down the hall towards the living room.   
"My room's over here babe. Just follow me." Yamcha said. Vegeta could feel Bulma tense up when she saw the girl, and he actually had to use a bit of strength to hold her back. Just as they got a few feet from Bulma, Vegeta uncovered her mouth, and gave her a little push, sending her straight into Yamcha.  
  
"B..Bulma! What are you doing here?" Yamcha stuttered, his face pale."Well, I'd ask you the same thing, but I think I can guess the answer already." Bulma spat back at him.   
  
"Baby! Wait! This isn't what it looks like, I promise!" Yamcha lied, praying that Bulma would believe him. Bulma opened her mouth to speak, but the only thing that came out was a little gasp when she felt two arms snake around her waist.   
  
"Oh, dont worry weakling, neither is this." Vegeta added, all the while slowly planting kisses on Bulma's neck.   
  
"Get your hands off of her you filthy monkey! The ring on her finger says that she belongs to me!" Yamcha shouted, making no effort to hide his anger.   
  
"Hmm, well, my arms on her seem to say otherwise." Vegeta replied cooly. ::Kami, If I keep this up much longer, I'm gonna end up losing my mind! Geez her hair smells good... Focus Vegeta! I dont need a weak human! Ok, maybe I do. NO! Or maybe... UGH!!!:: Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
"Ok, look this is a bit too freaky for me. I'm outta here." The brunette stated before making a B-line for the door.  
  
"Aww, what's the matter Yamcha? Can't stand the heat?" Bulma asked in her coldest voice. "Come on Vegeta, let's get outta here, I think I need to lie down."   
  
"Hmm...bed...now that sounds good. Maybe I'll join you. See ya later weakling. I've got more...important things to do right now. Bulma being one of them." With those words, Vegeta took Bulma in his arms, and headed towards Capsule Corp.  
  
  
"Yamcha stood in his living room, staring at where the two had been standing. "Shit, this is great, not only did I lose Bulma, but I lost that hot lil brunette too. Damn, this just hasnt been my night." It was when Yamcha looked at the floor that he noticed something shiny on the gray carpet below his feet. He picked it up, already knowing what it was. "This can't be good. But she'll come back to me, she always does, why should this time be any different?" He laid Bulma's engagement ring on the table before heading to bed...alone.  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma didnt speak much on the way home. But that didn't stop Bulma's brain, in fact, it kicked into overdrive. ::Did Vegeta just help me? Ok, I must be sick, because there's no way he just did that, is there? Maybe this is just a really messed up dream. Yeah! that's it! A dream! Any minute now I'm gonna wake up....I SAID, ANY MINUTE NOW I'M GONNA WAKE UP!!!::  
"Ok, so much for that theory." Bulma unconsciously said the last part aloud.   
"And exactly what theory might that be?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow at her.   
  
"Vegeta, did you just help me out back there? Or was I dreaming?" Bulma asked, ignoring Vegeta's question completely.   
  
"Yeah, But don't get used to it! I just wanted to see that loser get what he deserves. And nothing more, understood?" Vegeta snapped at her, hoping that she believed him, although he wasnt sure if he even believed himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Ok, so whatcha think? Told ya that things would start looking up for B/V soon, I just hadta get through the hard part first. Anywayz, pleeeeeeeeeze r/r I'll love ya forever!!!! *bats eyelashes* pretty please. You guys know the deal, gimme a day or so and I should have the next chapter up and ready to go. Till next time..... 


	4. Bulma's Crisis

Ok guys! Sorry this took soooo long, but my aunt died, and I havent really had a chance to update....But, I'm really gonna try to do better on updating. Thanks for all the great reviews! And Thanks again for pointin out things that you felt needed to improve. OK, I'll quit babbling now...  
  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned DBZ, but I dont, actually, I wish I owned Veggie, but that's another story entirely...  
  
  
The Vow  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
When they landed in front of Capsule Corp, Bulma made a break for the house, leaving Vegeta behind smirking.  
  
"Baka woman. She cant even face me now." He said to himself. "What the hell came over me back there? I cant let that weak woman get to me. She is nothing! And I am the prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta said aloud as he crossed his arms over his chest. He decided against going into the house, knowing that he would be awake all night, listening to the weak woman's crying. Vegeta flew towards the gravity chamber, praying that she wouldnt figure out he was in there and want to "talk", as she called it. Talking to her meant that she would cry, and he should sit there and listen to it, and if he didn't, then there would be hell to pay. Not that Vegeta was afraid of her. He just um...didnt want to hear her cry. Yeah, that was it. He was avoiding her because her crying hurt his ears. "That must be it" Vegeta thought to himself, before letting the chamber door swing closed behind him.  
  
Bulma lie on her bed trying to think, but her thoughts kept running together. "Kami! What in the world got into him? And how could I let him kiss me like that? Not that it was bad...Wait a minute! This is VEGETA we're talking about here. But that still doesnt change the fact that the boy obviously knows what he's doing..OK, maybe I just need sleep, yeah, that's it! I need sleep. I'm not thinking straight." Bulma put on a short silk nightgown, and hopped into her warm bed. Strangely enough, she wasnt really all that upset about breaking up with Yamcha. Of course she was sad, but she figured that any guy who would cheat on her like he had didnt deserve her. Bulma closed her eyes, and soon she was dreaming...of a certain man with spiky black hair.  
  
  
~The next morning~  
  
  
  
Bulma awoke to hear someone banging on her door. She slowly opened her eyes, just in time to see her door explode. Bulma jumped up on top of her bed, and armed herslf with her pillow. Ready to kill whoever had busted her door. When the smoke cleared, there was Vegeta, looking pissed.  
  
"WOMAN! Where the hell is my breakfast? It's almost 7:00 and I havent been fed yet. Unless you want to die in 3 years, I suggest you get moving so that I can train. NOW!" Vegeta roared.  
  
"Damnit Vegeta! Haven't you ever heard of a thing called sleep? That's right! I forgot! You're the mighty PRINCE VEGETA! You dont need sleep!" Bulma screamed back. "Even if you are the ruler of a dead world." she added the last part in her mind. She didn't think Vegeta would kill her, but still she wasnt sure.  
  
"I SAID NOW WOMAN! Dont make me say it again!" with that, Vegeta stormed out of the room, Cursing Bulma under his breath the whole way.  
  
"SURE, he needs a place to stay I said. Why dont you come live with us I said. We can build a gravity chamber..." Bulma cursed him as she got out of bed and got dressed, wishing she could crawl back into bed. Bulma looked down at her hands, and just about fainted at what she saw there. "DAMN HIM! He made me break a nail!"  
  
  
  
Okay, I know it's short, but hey, at least I finally posted it. I'm already workin on the next chapter, and unless somethin else happens. I'll post it in a couple days. As always, please r/r. Love you guys! BYEEE! d=o) 


	5. Who wears short shorts?

Hey guys! I'm back! Miss me? I've told a few of you why I haven't been here, so now I'm gonna tell the rest of you. I'm now the proud mommy of a beautiful baby boy. I've been meaning to get this posted, but I could never find the time to finish it, so here I am, and hopefully this time I'll be able to actually finish the story. Thank you guys for not givin me lots of flames and stuff, I really appreciate it. And as they say in show business...The show must go on ^_^  
  
  
  
The Vow  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Bulma groggily made her way to her closet, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and muttering a few choice obsenities to herself about a certain saiyan prince. She rummaged around for a few minutes before she came up with a pair of cutoff blue jean shorts, and a tight blue tanktop. She pulled her hair back in a pony tail, and put on her sneakers, trying desperately to wake up.  
She stepped over the remains of her bedroom door, and across the threshold. Trudging sleepily down the hall, she bumped into more than few walls, and tripped on more than a few rugs. Upon reaching the kitchen, there at the table, with a very impatient look on his face, sat Vegeta.  
  
"Hmmph...took you long enough. I require my breakfast now woman, I suggest you get to work on it, otherwise, I may have to make you regret it. Catch my drift?" Vegeta growled at her, in his normal arrogant tone.  
  
"Ok Vegeta, whatever you say. I'm really not in the mood to have to deal with you this morning, For some reason, I havent gotten much sleep. Oh! That's right! Now I remember! Somebody decided to blow down my damn door while i was trying to sleep! Gee, VEGETA, wonder who coulda done such a thing." Bulma continued her ranting the whole time she cooked breakfast. Her take on the whole subject was that if she wasnt enjoying herself, then neither would he.  
  
She was so lost in the argument that she didnt notice the carton of milk sitting on the counter behind her until she had backed up into it. The container hit the ground, spraying the liquid everywhere.  
  
"Damn damn damn damn damn! Now look what you made me do Vegeta! I'm gonna have to mop the floor now. And it's all your fault. Men, I swear..."   
Bulma bent over to clean it up the best that she could, forgetting how short her shorts really were. Luckily, for Vegeta, her back was to him, so she never saw his jaw hit the table.  
  
After a few seconds like that, he regained his composure, barely. Slowly, he got up and began to walk towards her, not sure of what he was doing, and not sure if he even cared, he walked up behind her, and reached his hand down to her.  
  
But, as fate sometimes does, it decided to take this specific moment to have the phone ring. Before Bulma could do so much as turn around, the Saiyan prince was back in his chair, a look of impatience plastered on his face.  
  
Running to the phone, she grabbed it halfway through the third ring.  
"Hello?..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once again, I know how short it is, and I'm very sorry, but life's calling me, so I guess I'd better cut it off here, look for the next chapter soon, and I really mean it this time. Once again, thanks for not flaming me, although constructive criticsm is appreciated. Till next time. bye d bye 


	6. leather skirts, fast cars, and Vegeta, o...

Once again, here I am..I think. I'm just about to the point of giving up on this story.. I love it, and I've got some really good ideas for it, but I feel like I'm letting you guys down by not working on it, ok, maybe the story isnt THAT good, but I at least thinks it's halfway decent, and I know how annoying it can be when you're trying to read something, only to find out that's it's never updated.  
  
So...Review or email me and tell me whether you think I should keep writing, or just abandon it. However, I am going to write this chapter, so sit back, prop up your feet, and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own it, not mine, dont sue :)  
  
  
  
The Vow  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time, on the vow...  
  
  
Running to the phone, she grabbed it halfway through the third ring.  
"Hello?..."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Uh...Bulma? It's Yamcha..No no no, wait, before you hang up the phone, gimme a chance to explain. Please babe, it'll just take a minute."  
  
"I'm counting Yamcha, so you had better get to talking. You have one minute. Convince me." Bulma replied, barely containing the emotions that had been plaquing her. Anger, love, hurt, confusion, they all threatened to surface at once. And that was something that she wasnt sure if she would ever be able to forgive herself for, especially if she let Yamcha know how much he had really hurt her.  
  
"Babe, I was just scared, I thought about the comittment that came with marriage, and I just flipped out, I need you more than anything Bulma, You know that. I could never intentionally hurt you, never. You're the keeper of my heart. You always have been, and always will be. I'm so sorry I was such an ass. I really do want you and only you Bulma, I promise you that, please believe me. Promise me that you'll be my wife Bulma. My life just wouldnt be the same without you. Please babe, forgive me." Yamcha rambled on and on.  
  
"Thiry five seconds Yamcha, and I'm still not convinced, You're gonna have to try harder than that." Came Bulma's reply, her voice cold as ice.  
  
"Could you at least meet me somewhere? Please? YOU pick the place, we'll go out, and we can talk, I have something I want to show you anyway. Come on Bulma, whaddya say. I mean, what can it hurt, at least gimme the chance to defend myself in person." Yamcha blurted out, the tone of his voice becoming more and more desperate.  
  
"Okay Yamcha, I suppose I can give you that much. How does 9:00 at the Starlight club sound? I'll be there, and dont be late, because I wont be waiting. See you there. Bye now." Bulma hung up the phone before he even had a chance to reply. He'd be there. After all, he was desperate.  
  
  
"Woman, dont tell me that you're actually stupid enough to give him another chance. I thought you were smarter than that. But then again, I thought you were smarter than alot of things you do, but you never fail to suprise me. So, tell me, what bullshit lie did the little human tell you this time? No, on second thought, let me guess. He was on his way home from your house when his car broke down. It started to pour down rain, and the only car that drove past happened to have a skankily dressed brunette in it. She gave him a ride back to his house, and as payment for helping him, He decided to stick his tongue down her throat. Sound about right? And if you believe that, then there's something serioulsy wrong with you." Vegeta said, barely able to contain his laughter.   
  
"So what if I did forgive him? Which I didnt by the way. But what if I did, I dont see how that concerns you in the least bit Veggie head. Unless you're scared of not ever having a chance at a beautiful woman such as myself." She retorted jokingly.  
  
"Woman, you have nothing new to me. I've broken whores with more beauty than you could ever hope to possess. What you have is spunk. But then again, I've also seen whores more lively than you broken. Be careful around that weakling, he doesnt care how much he hurts you. He cares only for how much pleasure he can gain. I've seen lifeless eyes too many times woman, and I dont intend to sit by and watch the same thing happen to you. After all, who would I have to insult after that? I suppose I could pick on that little bald friend of yours, but even he is more attractive than you are." Vegeta replied, adding his trademark smirk at the end.  
  
"Jeez Vegeta, you really know how to ruin a moment, dont ya, and here I thought you cared what happened to me. Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got some shopping to do. I have to pick out a new outfit for my DATE with YAMCHA. Actually veggie, you could use some new clothes too, care to take a break and join me? Unless you're scared of lil ol me that is. So, whaddya say, you up for a challenge?"  
  
"Woman, why in the hell would I be scared of you? Lead the way, but do me a favor, no more pink, I really hate pink, understood? Now, let's go." Vegeta replied hurridly.  
  
"Um, ok, but dont you think you should change first? I mean, Saiyan armor is hardly appropriate for public, dont you thnk? I guess I should probably change too, these shorts dont leave much to the imagination, do they? Tell ya what, we'll both go change, and I'll meet you back here in say, an hour?"  
  
"Does it really require that long for you to dress woman? I still havent eaten yet, and I tend to get cranky when I havent eaten, and when I get cranky, I tend to blow things up. Are you following me?" Vegeta replied, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Dont worry veggie, we'll stop on the way and get something to eat. Besides, dont you know that violence will get you nowhere? Now, run along and get dressed. I'll meet you back here." With that, She turned and walked sthrough the living room, and up the staircase that led to her room. Once again giving Vegeta a perfect view of her rear end.  
  
"I have to disagree, those shorts make you use your imagination even more. Believe me." He muttered to himself as he made his way to the bathroom.. he needed a shower. A cold one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in Bulma's room, she had taken to attacking her closet. Clothes, shoes, and purses were being tossed over her shoulder, creating a mountain behind her.  
  
"Arrrrg...where is it? Whereisitwhereisitwhereisit? I know I saw it in here somewhere...AHA!!! Found ya! Now, if this doesnt make heads turn, then I dont know what will." Bulma giggled as she slipped on the tight leather mini skirt. "Ok, so maybe I dont really have anyone to impress, I can still try, right? Now, where is that shirt...?"  
  
It was a good thing she had allowed herself an hour, because it took it. She had just finished her make up when there was a loud banging from her bathroom door. (A/N she's changing in the bathroom, cuz there's no door to her room, remember?)  
When she opened the door, It was her turn to have her jaw hit the floor, there stood Vegeta, in a tight black muscle shirt, and smoky gray pants, if she had thought he looked good before, then he was god's gift to women now (teehee), though she would definately never be telling HIM that, his ego was big enough as it was. He didnt need her telling him things that would inflate it even more.  
  
"Are you ready yet? I've been waiting almost 20 minutes! May I remind you woman that I am a prince, and princes wait for no one! Now HURRY!!! Or I'll have to...." His words trailed off as he saw her outfit. The leather skirt she wore was set off by a tight leopard print shirt. The shirt had black fur around the sleeves and collar, and came to just above her belly button. She wore tall black go go boots with it, and her hair was pulled back in a clip with two strands hanging down to accent her face.   
  
The prince's look didnt go unnoticed by the blue haired woman, however, and she was quick to play on it.  
  
"Why Vegeta, do you see something you like? Or did you just swallow a bug? From the look on your face, it's kinda hard to tell, so why dont you enlighten me?"  
  
"I was just looking at how hideous you look, woman. You might want to consider losing a few pounds before goind anywhere in THAT. Besides, isnt that even shorter than what you had on earlier? I dont think I'll ever be able to understand this species. Much less the female gender. Now, if you're done, I'm ready for food woman." He turned on his heel and left, thankful that he was able to recover from the shock so quickly. *Damn human female, what's she trying to do, make me rape her? Is that legal? Can she do that? And if she does, is it still rape? Hmm...Something I might just have to look into. Just out of curiousity, not that I would want her or anything...um, yeah*  
  
"Vegeta, if you're done daydreaming, let's go, I'm starting to feel a bit hungry myself. And I want to get back here with plenty of time to get ready." Bulma said as she stepped through the front door of Capsule Corp, and into the bright sunlight of the outside world. She threw down the capsule for one of her many capsule cars, and out popped a shiny black mustang convertible. She climbed into the driver's seat, leaving a dumbfounded Vegeta to stare behind her.  
  
"Mental note, find out how the hell she does that.* He mumbled to himself. Then looked at Bulma, who was at the moment adjusting her sunglasses. "Woman, I hope you dont think I'm going to ride in that THING. If we fly we can get there in half the time. You know that as well as I do."  
  
"Ah yes, but tell me Vegeta, can you get back in half the time as well? Especially when you're going to be carrying me and ALL of the packages that I plan on buying? Didnt think so, now get in the car." She shot back, adding a vegeta-like smirk to her face to get the point across. Of course, she knew that she could always encapsulate her bags, but that would be pointless, besides, she wanted Vegeta to have to depend on her for a change.  
  
"Hmmph. Have it your way woman. Just dont expect me to talk to you." Vegeta shot back, more than a bit nervous about getting into the car with this woman, he had seen her drive before, but thankfully had never felt the need to actually ride in the car with her. He had just always watched from afar.  
  
"Heh, You obviously dont know me very weel, do you. When I get into a car, I quit talking. Gots to listen to my music after all." She winked at him and proceeded to spin the dial until she found a decent song.  
  
  
  
I never believed in dreaming  
It never got me very far  
  
"Ohhhh...I love this song...." Bulma squealed, turning the volume up, enjoying the look of annoyance that went across Vegeta's face when the band began to sing. She thought back, and as she listened to the words, she realized just how much they seemed to be talking about her, it described her life perfectly, the way that things were. And the way that things would probably never be. She had to fight back tears as the words hit closer to home than she had ever thought possible for a song to do. " I guess you just have to be lonely for the words of a love song to hit you, but man, when they do, it's painful." She said aloud. Not noticing the look that Vegeta gave her as she spoke.  
  
"I thought you said you didnt talk when you drove." He replied, trying to take her mind offf of at least a little of the lonliness, yet trying hard not to seem like a friend.  
  
"Vegeta, shut up and listen to the song, would ya? Jeez."  
  
I never believed that love could find me  
Like an arrow through the heart  
I never believed in miracles  
Or building castles in the air  
  
Though he would probably never admit it, the words fit him too. The way they talked about fairy tales, and the way a princes life should have been, nothing like the way it had turned out thus far. He shrugged it off though, fate could be cruel like that.  
"Woman, turn that rubbish off before you burst into tears, and I have to listen to it. I would rather listen to your blasted mouth than that garbage. I shudder to think what the world is coming to when people with voices almost as bad as yours are allowed to sing freely over the radio. Pitiful. Really it is."  
  
"Oh hush already Vegeta. You already managed to kill the perfectly decent depressed mood I was in, plus we're here, so if you want anything to eat, I suggest that you hurry." Bulma glanced around to look at the person in the passengers seat, but no one was there.   
  
"What the...?" Bulma questioned, looking back in front of her. There, propped up aginst the hood of her car, stood Vegeta, looking impatient once again. Bulma just shook her head, he wasn't as bad as Goku about food, but he definately had an appetite. *Besides, I did make him wait all morning before I let him eat. I guess that could have something to do with it.* She thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(At the restaurant)  
  
"Well, hello there Miss Briefs, how are you today? Should I arrange for you usual table?" The hostess asked her when she walked in  
  
"Good morning Autumn, we're in a bit of a hurry, so the first avaliable table you have will work. Um, actually, you might want to have two tables put together. There's going to need to be lots of room for plates. Trust me on this one." Bulma replied  
  
"Are you expecting a large party Miss Briefs? Or have you brought that adorable Goku with you today?" Autumn laughed, casting a glance around to look for him.  
  
"Oh no, no Goku today, but I do have someone with me who likes to eat almost as much. Not to mention the fact that he's five times as rude." Bulma looked at Vegeta, whose eyes were locked dead on hers.  
  
"Ok, gimme just a few minutes and we should have you all situated. We'll call your name when we're all set up."  
  
"Thanks." Bulma replied, halfway relieved to be rid of the bubbly little blond. "What? She's just a very happy little person, that's all. Um, yeah, happy, that's the way to put it, happy. Heh heh..." Bulma began to mumble  
  
"Downright annoying would be the way that I would have put it. But, if you would rather use 'happy', then so be it." vegeta mumbled. "So, I guess I'm right in assuming that you come here often? Especially considering the fact that youre on a first name basis with the employees."  
  
"No, actually, I havent been here in forever. But, when you come in with people that have and appetite like Goku does, then people tend to remember who you are. Catch my drift?" She replied, shuddering when her thoughtswent back to the last time she had been there. She had made the mistake of bringing Goku here once, and only once. The mess had been astronomical. Plates here, napkins there, and food completely covering the both of them. That was the last time she had dared step through the doors, almost six months ago. Of course, Bulma had voluntarily paid for the damages Goku had caused when he ate his ice cream too fast and got a brain freeze. He had lept out of his chair, bouncing around like an idiot, screaming something about his ice cream was poisoned, that it was trying to eat his brain, and to call 911. It was utterly embarassing at the time, however, now at least she could find the sense of humor to laugh about it.  
  
"Briefs, party of two, your table is now available." Autumn's voice came across the loud speakers, startling Bulma out of her daydreaming.  
  
"Woman, move, now. I'm trying very hard not to get upset here, but it really isnt working." Vegeta said as he leaned against the host stand near the entrance to the restaurant.  
  
*I wonder if he has any idea how sexy he looks right now. If I wasnt with Yamcha...Wait a minute, I'm NOT with Yamcha. It is sooooooo on. I might never be able to have him, but I sure as hell can have fun trying.*Bulma thought to herself, a devilish little smile playing on her lips.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
After breakfast, Bulma raced out of the restaurant, laughing like she hadnt laughed in years. "Oh Kami Vegeta! Did you see the look on that guy's face when you told him what you wanted. That was priceless. I thought the poor kid was going to have a heart attack, either that or that his hand would fall off from having to write it all down. Thank you, I really needed a good laugh. Now, on to the mall. And since you managed to make me laugh, I wont buy you any pink, how does that sound?"  
  
"That sounds just dandy woman, now would you quit your annoying cackling, and drive already. And this time, no radio, I cant stand you when you get in those girly little crying moods. I dont think there's anything in the world that drives me more crazy than that does."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Ok guys, I hope that made up for lost time. And sorry about the little cliffhanger type thingy there, but real life insisted that I step away from the computer. Anyways, r/r and let me know what you think. And also tell me if this story is even worth finishing. Good reviews are awesome, but constructive criticsm is also appreciated. Till next time!   
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. I think they like it

Hey lookie! I came back! It's a miracle, huh? Sorry it took me sooooo long, I just haven't had any time to update, but I finally got another chap finished, so here goes nothin.  
  
Disclaimer: It still isn't mine people, don't think it ever will be either, however, I could be wrong i suppose.  
  
Ok, here's the fic crystalline, just like I promised, and thanks for making me get up and write, I think. :)  
  
  
  
  
The Vow  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time on "THE VOW"  
  
  
"Now, on to the mall. And since you managed to make me laugh, I wont buy you any pink, how does that sound?"  
  
"That sounds just dandy woman, now would you quit your annoying cackling, and drive already. And this time, no radio, I cant stand you when you get in those girly little crying moods. I don't think there's anything in the world that drives me more crazy than that does."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They pulled into the entrance to Eastridge Mall within 15 minutes or so, much to Vegeta's relief. He had finally consented to Bulma turning on the radio, upon finding out that when there was no music, she felt she needed to talk, and talk, and talk a little more, and if all else failed, she would talk. Upon carefully weighing each side of the problem, he quickly decided that listening to someone else's noise had to be better than listening to HER'S.  
  
"Damn Woman! Would you watch where you're going? You nearly ran over that woman back there! Hmm, on second thought, let's go back, I'll hold her down, you run her over, deal?" Vegeta said, a bit too seriously for Bulma's tastes.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you've got a seriously warped sense of humor? Because if they haven't, then I will." Bulma teased him, almost adding a poke in the ribs, but upon seeing the irritated look on the face of the saiyan prince, she thought better of it.  
  
"Can we just go in and get this thing over with already? I''m missing valuable training time as it is, must you take anymore than necessary?" Vegeta shot back, not looking forward to the torture that the humans liked to call "shopping".  
  
"Jeez Vegeta, hold your horses, just lemme grab my purse and we can go in. ok?" Vegeta walked over to the side of the car where Bulma was standing. She leaned the driver's seat up, and bent over to grab her purse out of the backseat. She had been hoping that he was looking at her, but when she turned back around, she was dissappointed to fin him facing the other way. She just assumed that they had been there the whole time, but Vegeta knew that that definately wasn't the case. As a matter of fact, he had only turned around a split second before she stood up. But, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"Ok, let's go. And please, no terrorizing the sales people, ok? I remember what happened the last time I took you shopping." Bulma grimaced at the thought. There had been widespread panic when he had slammed one poor man into a wall because they didn't have the size that he needed in a pair of pants.  
  
"Aww, must you spoil all of my fun? Fine, let's just make this snappy, shall we? I'll head my way, you head yours, when I'm done, I'll come find you, because I know there's no way in hell that you'll be done before I am." Vegeta said before walking off to find the Men's department.  
  
Bulma stood there for a minute before she walked off, shaking her head the entire time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
45 minutes, and a hundred dresses later, Bulma had almost given up. She had one more dress to try, and it wasn't one of her favorites, but she was desperate, so she tried it anyway. It really didn't have much to it at all, and that was precisely the problem. It was a tight fitting in the bust, showing off her ample breasts, and came down to her ankles. It had slits on either side that ran ALL the way up the dress, and the two halves were held together with silver bands that ran along the sides, leaving her sides completely naked, barely managing to cover her breasts and backside. The black color made her look even smaller than she already was, and the silver high heeled sandals she wore with it made her legs look longer. It was a definate winner. There was no way Guys wouldn't be drooling over her, no way in hell.  
  
She twirled around in the mirror once more before taking off the dress and walking from the dressing room toward the counter to pay for it. She had been glancing at her feet, so she didn't notice the person in front of her, she never knew anything until she hit a brick wall, better known as Vegeta.  
  
"Watch where you're going woman! It's bad enough you had to drag me to this hell hole! Now you're trying to run me over too? I got my stuff, you got yours, can we go now? I've wasted enough time here." Vegeta said to her, rather impatiently.  
  
"Vegeta, I've just found the most gorgeous dress ever made, not even you could ruin my perfect mood tonight. So now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go pay so that we can go home." She said before side stepping around him.  
  
Vegeta let his eyes roam for a moment before he decided that his feet were awfully interesting looking. He must have stood there like that longer than he thought, because soon Bulma was snapping her fingers in front of him, shaking him from his reverie.  
  
"Earth to Vegeta, come in Vegeta! Helllllo? Anybody home?" She asked him, she was just about to smack him before he turned to look at her. "Jeez Vegeta, what were you doing? Sleepin?"  
  
"No dumbass, I wasn't sleeping, I was meditating. It took you so long that I decided that I should be doing some kind of training. Are you done now? I'm growing more and more impatient woman, just a warning woman. I'll....." Vegeta was cut off as another male voice cut him mid sentence.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Hey Bulma! What're you doing here? I mean, I know why you're here Bulma, but Vegeta, why are you here? OOOOhhh!! Hey Bulma, whatcha got in the bag? Can I see? Can I see?" Goku asked her, rather excitedly.  
  
"Not now Goku, but I tell you what, I'm going out tonight, why don't you come over and spar with Vegeta tonight and you can see it then, ok?" Bulma asked him sweetly.  
  
"Sure, I can do that. What time you want me to come over Bulma?" He asked back cheerfully.  
  
"Well, I need to leave by 8:30, so how's 8:15 sound to ya?" She asked him back, noticing the death glare that Vegeta was sending her way.  
  
"Okie Dokie Bulma! I'll see you then, ok. BYE VEGETA!!!!!!!" He practically screamed to the shorter man before speeding off in the other direction.  
  
"WOMAN! Tell me you have a logical explanation for inviting that imbecile over to OUR house! He has his own house! Why can't he stay there?" Vegeta practically begged her,  
  
"Well Vegeta, to tell you the truth, I need a man's opinion on how my dress I got looks, and I figure since I can't get any help from you, I might as well as Goku. Make sense?" She explained sincerely  
  
"Not really woman, but then again, nothing that you EVER do makes much sense to me. NOW, LET'S GO! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" He grabbed her shoulders and practically pushed her to the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
It was 7:00 and Bulma was running around like an idiot trying to get ready in time. she threw off her clothes and hopped into the shower, letting the hot water relax her nerves. She didn't know why, but for some strange reason, she had a major case of butterflies. She quickly washed herself, and lathered her hair. She put her conditioner on and let it sit while she did a VERY VERY thorough job of shaving, after all, that dress would show any little flaw. She hopped out of the shower at 7:30 and rushed to her vanity to do her hair and make up.  
  
She curled her hair and piled it on top of her head, and she added a bit of silver eyeshadow to her eyes before putting on some sparkly silver lipgloss. The she proceeded to pour herself into her dress, or lack there of. She slid her feet into the silver heels at exactly 8:13, giving her just enough time to give herself a once over in the mirror before heading down the stairs to get the Saiyans reactions.  
  
"I don't know what the big deal is Kakarot, I mean, why is she so dead set on showing us this outfit? She knows I don't give a damn about what she wears. I don't think I'll ever be able to understand these earth women. Ok, it's 8:16, where is that blasted woman?"  
  
"I'm right here Vegeta. So, whaddya think? Is it good, bad, what?" She asked as she walked into the room, turning around slowly to give them the full view. When she didn't hear an answer from either of them, she turned around quickly to see what the problem was, and find it she did. Goku looked as if his eyes were about to pop out of his head, his mouth hanging open a full foot and a half, and he licked his lips unconsciously. Vegeta on the other hand jumped about 4 feet into the air before coming to a hard landing on his bottom. He rubbed his sore backside absently, all the while never taking his eyes off the woman in front of him.  
  
"Woman...I" Was all he managed to choke out before Goku punched him in the side.  
"Shhhhhh....I'm trying to remember this man, I don't get these "perks" at home ya know." So the two men went back to oogling the woman in front of them.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Well, there we go, sorry it wasn't any longer, but I'm about to die if I don't get some sleep. I'll try to update sooner this time, promise. Till next time, don't forget to r/r, and as always, constructive criticsm is appreciated. Buh-Bye!!! :) 


	8. A proposition

OKie Dokie, I know this may be a shocker to some people, but I actually have a new chap out! Amazing what boredom'll do to ya, huh? After I got such good reviews on the last chap, I couldn't make you wait too long. ;) Anywayz, don't worry, This story isn't going anywhere near the Goku/Bulma pairing, regardless of how the last chapter made it look...HOWEVER...If you're looking for a Goku/Bulma fic, I'm writing one called "Heroes"! Ok Ok, so it was a selfish plug on my part...How about this, if you're looking for a good Goku/Bulma fic, check out Nekoni's "We forgot about Bulma." She's got serious talent...hehehe..Ok, enough chit chat, ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: you'd think after this long, people would get the point....  
  
  
Last time on "THE VOW"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
She turned around quickly to see what the problem was, and find it she did. Goku looked as if his eyes were about to pop out of his head, his mouth hanging open a full foot and a half, and he licked his lips unconsciously. Vegeta on the other hand jumped about 4 feet into the air before coming to a hard landing on his bottom. He rubbed his sore backside absently, all the while never taking his eyes off the woman in front of him.   
  
"Woman...I" Was all he managed to choke out before Goku punched him in the side.   
"Shhhhhh....I'm trying to remember this man, I don't get these "perks" at home ya know." So the two men went back to oogling the woman in front of them.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma blushed lightly as she looked at the two men that stood before her. They had begun to regain their composure, but only barely. Goku had closed his mouth, but his eyes were still wide, and his face was still beet red. Vegeta had gotten up from the floor, but he still stared at her as if she were an alien. *How fitting, two aliens looking at me like I'm the alien.* she thought to herself.  
  
"Ok, let's try this again, and I want some words this time. HOW DO I LOOK?" She asked them, a bit more demandingly this time.  
  
"Um, you look yummy...I mean, um, you look good Bulma." Goku replied hastily, as was his nature. Casting a sideward glance at Vegeta as he said it. *Well, I can definately see why they get together....* He thought to himself.  
  
"Well woman, if your goal was to show as much skin as possible without being completely naked, then you've definately succeded." Vegeta answered her, looking her up and down with a rather criticizing glare, as if sizing her up for something.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you like it. I figure it outta shock the living hell outta Yamcha." Bulma said with a small laugh.  
  
"Bulma, you had better get going now, otherwise me and Vegeta are never gonna get any sparring done, if ya catch my drift." Goku said, forcing himself to look away from her. "Do me a favor though, tell Yamcha I said hi, ok?"   
  
"Ok Goku, I will, you guys have fun tonight, but do me a favor, no sparring in the house, for that matter, no sparring anywhere NEAR the house, got that? Oh, and Vegeta, don't wait up for me." She said with a wink as she turned to walk out the door, seemingly unaware of the two pairs of eyes trained on her backside as she walked out the door.  
  
"Man Vegeta, how can you stand to live with her when she wears stuff like that? I think I would've gone crazy by now." Goku stated honestly.  
  
"Self control and lots of training." Was all he said before he walked through the kitchen door, and towards the back yard.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
When Bulma got there, the slight nervouseness that she had felt before returned full blast. *Ok Bulma, get a grip here, this is just Yamcha we're talking about here, it's not like it's Vegeta or anything.* She thought to herself before starting the long walk up the steps in front of the Hotel.  
  
She walked into the posh interior of the hotel, and took the elevator up to the top floor where the Starlight club was. She checked her hair in the long mirror inside the elevator, and convinced that she looked the best she was going to, she walked from the elevator, and into the semi-crowded ball room.  
  
She spotted Yamcha sitting a few tables away from the door, looking at his hands as if he was deep in thought. *Yamcha.....* She let her thoughts trail off as she started to walk towards him. She placed a small white hand on top of his large tan ones, and smiled at him when he looked up at her. Then she had to resist the urge to laugh, as all of the color drained from his face, and his eyes looked very similar to Goku's, only these weren't the eyes of an innocent friend, these were the eyes of a hungry man, and as Goku had said before, she looked yummy. And for the first time, Bulma had to admit to herself, that's exactly what she wanted.  
  
"WOW! You look...incredible! Man, I had forgotten what a sight you are when you dress up babe. Sit down, tell me how you've been, what kinda trouble have you been into, that sorta thing."  
  
"Well, I haven't gotten into any touble lately, and you see, that's precisely the problem." She said, as she leaned closer to him.  
  
"Um, I'm not exacty following you Bulma..." Yamcha said, his face a mask of confusion.  
  
"I've got a proposition for you Yamcha...My bed's been awful cold lately if you follow me, and eventhough I doubt that yours has been, I'd like to offer you a spot in mine, no strings attached, just pure, sweet, casual sex. You can take it or leave it Yamcha, but I warn you, That's as close to a relationship as you're going to be gettting to me, for now at least. So, are you in, or are you out?" She asked him, enjoying the shocked look that crossed his face as he listened to her.  
  
"You just want to sleep with me? That's it? I mean, that's awesome, don't get me wrong, but I was hoping to really work it out this time, you know. BUt if that's what it takes for me to be around you, then I'll do it babe, when do we start." Came his swift reply.  
  
"You can start tonight, but for the meantime, I'm starving, and I need a drink, A BIG ONE." She told him politely, but her brain had kicked into overtime.  
*Good one Bulma, take one look at him, and jump right back into bed with him, go ahead, it's not like there's anyone else right now anyway.* She told herself, but she only half believed it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Vegeta and Goku let themselves drop slowly back down to earth. Vegeta had been particuarly wound up about something, and he had taken his frustrations out rather well on Goku.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, something wrong? You've been kinda cranky tonight, well, more cranky than usual." Goku said as he rubbed a cramp out of his shoulder.  
  
"It's none of your concern Kakarot, that I assure you." Vegeta shot back, the irritaion clear in his deep voice.  
  
"Well, since I'm the one who's getting the living hell beat outta me, I'd pretty much say it IS my problem." Goku pressed on, as he lay back on the grass to rest his back.  
  
"That woman kakarot, she puzzles me. She says one thing one minute, then she goes and completely contradicts herself then next, but she doesn't even seem to care. She knows what her little outfits do to me, and yet she still runs back to that human." Vegeta spat the last word out as if it were diseased.  
  
"Bulma's lonely Vegeta, she doesn't have the company that she used to have. The gang's all been too busy to see her lately, Yamcha's just about all she has left. But, I do have to admit, I don't particuarly like the way he treats her, but Bulma's a big girl, she knows where to draw the line, Vegeta, and I pretty well know when something bad's going to happen to her for some reason, I guess it's because besides ChiChi and Gohan, she's the only family I've got."Goku rested his hands behind his head, and looked up to see the stars.  
  
"I don't care what that woman does, like you said, she can take care of herself, and even if she couldn't, it still wouldn't be any of my business, correct?" Vegeta asked back, as if looking for reassurance.  
  
"Yeah Vegeta,that's good, because then you won't mind the fact that Bulma just pulled up...Or the fact that Yamcha's with her." Goku said as he stood up. HE glanced at vegeta who had for just a moment, let a look of shock play over his features before replacing his traditional stony glare "You just wait here, I'll go make sure everything's ok." Goku told him, before making his way to the house.  
  
"Hey, Bulma, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked her just as she and Yamcha got to the steps....  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
There we go, I know it isn't too long, but I had like 3 times as much typed out, but I forgot to save, and my power went out, so I lost everything, and I was determined that I WAS going to get this thing up before I went to sleep, Hopefully, the next part'll be out soon. PLEASE r/r and tell me what you think. Till next time!! BUH BYE!!! ::waves:: 


	9. Humans and Alcohol don't mix

Woohoo! I must be on a roll or something! I haven't updated this close together in awhile..heh, guess maybe I just have a bit more time on my hands now, or somethin...My great grandmother died on Friday, so this chap would have been out sooner, but I'm just now getting to the point where I can relax and write again. A big thanks goes to Crystalline Maxwell for staying on my case, and makin me write :) Go read her stories, they're awesome! Ok, there's a teeny tiny bit of citrus flavor in here, but nothing really. Definately no lemon, not yet anyways, and I'm considerate, if I write a lemon, I'll write a chap that doesn't have it, and just post both of em. But for now, perhaps a taste of lime will tide you over. But, be warned, it's not B/V. *evil grin* Hehe, ok ok, I won't make you wait any longer, On to the fic!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Wait, you STILL haven't figured it out? *sigh* I give up!!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time, on THE VOW...  
  
"I don't care what that woman does, like you said, she can take care of herself, and even if she couldn't, it still wouldn't be any of my business, correct?" Vegeta asked back, as if looking for reassurance.  
  
"Yeah Vegeta,that's good, because then you won't mind the fact that Bulma just pulled up...Or the fact that Yamcha's with her." Goku said as he stood up. HE glanced at vegeta who had for just a moment, let a look of shock play over his features before replacing his traditional stony glare "You just wait here, I'll go make sure everything's ok." Goku told him, before making his way to the house.  
  
"Hey, Bulma, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked her just as she and Yamcha got to the steps...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Um...yeah Goku, what ya need?" Bulma slurred as she moved away from Yamcha. Goku took a small step back, the alcohol on her breath making him more than a bit wary.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea Bulma? I mean, you seem a bit..um..tipsy to me." Goku stated honestly, his eyes darting back and forth from Bulma, to Yamcha, who stood on the steps a few feet away, seemingly studying a small tear in the flowered wallpaper.  
  
"Thanks for the concern Goku, but I'm ok, I just really need to get laid. Hehehehe..." She stumbled to him, and put an arm around his shoulder for support.  
  
"Bulma, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but that's not the only thing you need. Why don't you wait here, and I'll go get you a big cup of coffee, how's that sound?" He tried to steer her to the couch, but being the stubborn woman that she was, Bulma refused to move.  
  
"Dammit! Why does everyone have to treat me like a child? I'm not a child! Jesus Goku, I'm older than you are! Do me a favor, and go jump off a bridge, ok? And take PRINCE Vegeta with you!" She screamed mockingly.  
  
Vegeta, who had been standing against the wooden frame of the kitchen door, let out a small grunt. "Leave her be, Kakarot, she's hell bent on making her mistakes, leave her to it. She'll regret it in the morning." He stated gruffly before casting a glance in Bulma's direction. He turned abruptly, and stalked from the room, never once glancing back at the blue haired beauty behind him.  
  
"Yes, Katarok, or whatever that silly little word is, leave me alone!" With that. Bulma turned and ran, or rather stumbled up the stairs, with Yamcha close on her heels.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"I KNOW she's a big girl Vegeta, but she doesn't know what she's doing! She's dead drunk, I don't want her to have to regret it in the morning." Goku whined to him, half mad, half in tears.  
  
"You saw what she wants Kakarot, and whether we like it or not, that woman's made up her mind to have it. Even if she did have to lower herself to being a complete whore to get it." Vegeta replied back, seemingly calm, but his eyes kept drifting up to the window above Goku's head, where two shadows could be seen on the wall. "You know what the only problem with that is?" He asked, gesturing to the window.  
  
"Lemme guess, the only problem is, that isn't you?" Goku asked him, his suspicions confirmed when Vegeta's face flushed just a tiny bit, and he looked at his feet to control it.  
  
"Kakarot, remind me to kill you slowly." Was all Vegeta said in reply as the two walked back to the gravity room.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Yamcha drew in a deep breath as he looked at the woman in front of him. She had discarded her dress, and it lay in a small pool at her feet. She walked over to him, her hips swaying seductively. She made a quick gesture for him to lie down on the bed. He did as she asked, and she crawled over to him, where she straddled his hips. She leaned down to kiss him, only to find that, he lay there, as if he were waiting for her, but he ws snoring! As soon as he layed down, the alcohol had knocked him out cold. She sat there for a minute, staring at him, before standing up as if she was in a trance. She walked to her bathroom, and pulled on her black satin robe, before turning to walk downstairs.  
  
She made her way down the stairs carefully, not really caring to see what the carpet tasted like. When she reached the bottom, she was greeted by the warm wind, as it came in through the open windows. Like a zombie she made her way to the kitchen, and pulled open the refrigerator door. She pulled out a diet coke, and made her way out to the small patio. The night was warm, and she was tempted to loosen the robe around her, until she looked to her right and noticed that the gravity room light was still on, and she thought better of it.  
  
She wasn't sure of how long she sat there before she noticed the gravity room power down, and the two Saiyan warriors emerged from inside. When Goku spotted Bulma, he took off at a brisk jog towards her.  
  
"Hey Bulma! You ok? What are you doin out here by yourself?" he asked her worriedly.  
  
"I'm ok Goku, just had a bit of a set back, you might say." She replied, lowering her eyes to the ground.  
  
"What happened? He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked as he began looking her over for cuts or bruises.  
  
"Huh? No! Nothing like that! He um...well, he sorta passed out." She told him, her face turning a deep shade of red.  
  
"The weakling couldn't handle his alcohol, eh?" A gruff voice caused her took look up quickly. She stared straight into Vegeta's eyes for just a moment before lowering hers to face the ground again.  
  
"Guess not." Was her only reply as she got from her chair to go back inside. "Hey, Goku, you think you could go get Yamcha and take him home for me?" She asked him sincerely.  
  
"No prob Bulma, just gimme a sec to grab somethin to drink, and I'll be right up, k?" Came his reply.  
  
"Woman. Can I talk to you? In private?" He asked her, gesturing towards Goku, as if there was something he didn't want the younger Saiyan to hear...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Ooops...I think I did it again! ACK! Not Britney! Anything but that! *runs to hide in corner* That wasn't too bad I hope, I gots to go now, see ya next time, and as always, r/r. :)  
  
  
" 


	10. Let's get it on

Hey there people! Does anyone know what's gotten into me lately? I just keep writing and writing and writing. Sorry the last chap was sooooo short, but I had to cut it off a bit sooner than I would have liked, due to circumstances beyond my control. But, here I am, yet again with another chappie for ya! I think I must be sick, It's been soooooo long since I've updated THIS close together, I think I must just be pulling myself up out of whatever slump I've been in. Oh, and you G/CC fans, don't worry, there's nothing going on between G/B! I'm just trying to show that there can be sexual chemistry between best friends (Trust me on this one, I married mine.) Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer, LET'S GET IT ON!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Duh, Duh, Duh, Duh, Duh  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Last time on THE VOW:  
  
  
"Hey, Goku, you think you could go get Yamcha and take him home for me?" She asked him sincerely.  
  
"No prob Bulma, just gimme a sec to grab somethin to drink, and I'll be right up, k?" Came his reply.  
  
"Woman. Can I talk to you? In private?" He asked her, gesturing towards Goku, as if there was something he didn't want the younger Saiyan to hear...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah Vegeta? What's on your min...umf!" She was abruptly cut off as Vegeta's lips came down to meet her own urgently.  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned against him, pressing her frail body to his rock hard chest. They stayed like that for a moment before Bulma was finally forced to pull away from him. She came up gasping for air, earning her a smirk from the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"So now, I take it you liked it?" He asked her, moving his head down to nibble on her neck slightly. He stepped back a bit, enjoying the astonished look that crossed Bulma's face.  
  
"Um..I really don't know what's gotten into you, but do me a favor, kiss me again, we'll worry about it later." She repled breathlessly as she leaned up to kiss him again.  
  
He bent his head down slightly to capture her lips with his own. Not even bothering to think about the fact that he needed to only bend slightly. She moaned lightly against his lips, and he pulled her closer to him instinctively. He arms snaked around her tiny waist, and she moaned again. Vegeta paused for a moment, unsure if he should continue, he wasn't completely sure if the effects of the alcohol had worn off yet. But, all thoughts were put to rest as her delicate hands pulled insistingly at the button of his pants. He gathered the tiny woman into his arms and giving a quiet look at her, he lifted effortlessly from the ground. When he landed on her balcony, he shifted her in arms and swung open the door that led to her bedroom, closing it behind him with his foot.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Goku watched with a smile as the two figures floated to Bulma's bedroom. "Well, that was easier than I thought." He murmered to himself. "They could have at least waited for me to get Yamcha first though." As if on cue, a cry came from above him, causing him to grin even larger.  
  
"KAKAROT!!!" Vegeta screamed upon finding that the scarred warrior was on the bed inches from where he had just sat Bulma.  
  
"HEHEHEHE, coming Vegeta. Keep your um..pants on. Heh." Goku couldn't help but chuckle as he dashed up the stairs to Bulma's bedroom. When he got there, he burst into a fit of laughter upon finding a very perturbed Vegeta standing next to the bed with nothing but his boxers on. "Hey Vegeta! I thought I told you to keep your pants on!" Goku laughed as he gathered Yamcha up. He cast a quick look at Bulma who sat on the bed with a look that matched Vegeta's exactly, with the exception that she was turning a bright shade of red. "You guys have fun." Goku said. He gave Bulma a quick wink before placing two fingers to his head and he was gone.  
  
"Well now, There doesn't seem to be anything standing in the way now, does there?" Vegeta asked before crawling into the bed with Bulma.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Goku dropped a groggy Yamcha off at his apartment before speeding home to his own wife. She was standing in the doorway of the house, rolling pin in hand. Goku visibly paled at the sight, but he quickly tried to redeem himself before she could make contact with his head. "Hey honey! Sorry I'm late! But you won't believe what a mess Bulma got herself into! And you won't believe who I saw her go to bed with." Goku stated quickly, knowing that the only thing that would save him would be some juicy gossip!  
  
"What? What happened? And who'd she go to bed with?!" ChiChi asked giddily. Goku glanced at her for a moment, the fact that she was acting like a child not escaping him.  
  
He proceeded to relate the tale to ChiChi, who oohed and ahhed at some parts, but when she found out that Vegeta was the one Bulma had bedded, she nearly fell out of her chair.  
  
"I don't know why I'm so shocked, I should have seen it coming. The way they fought you could tell the were either gonna screw or kill each other, guess I found out which, huh?" ChiChi said, stunned.  
  
"Hey, Chi? UM, you wanna um..head upstairs?" Goku asked timidly, earning a smile from his wife.  
  
"You bet." Was the last thing she said before racing up the stairs, a beet red Saiyan hot on her heels.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(The next morning)  
  
  
  
  
Bulma awoke to find herself alone in her bed, but that thought didn't seem to shock her. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, before rolling over to face her alarm clock.  
  
"10:45!!! No way! Jeez, he musta worn me out worse than I thought." She muttered to herself before climbing out of bed to shower. When she rose from the bed, the pain in her thighs almost made her sit down again, but she made herself remain standing. "Damn Saiyans! And their damn stamina!" She screamed as she inched her way to the bathroom.  
  
When she had finished showering, she half walked, half hobbled down the stairs to the kitchen, to see her mother preparing pancakes. "Morning mom." She greeted, rather cheerfully.  
  
"Morning sweetheart! How was your night?" She asked with a slight smile.  
  
"Um..it was fine mom, really, um, fine" She stuttered, before looking through the kitchen window to find the gravity room gone. "MOM! Wh..where's Vegeta?" She asked slowly, afraid of the answer.....  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Muwahaha! Me did it again! HEHEHEH! koolies! Hope you guys enjoyed, and I put the G/CC moment in there to show you how much I love the couple. :) Till next time!!! Buh BYE!!!! Oh, and if anyone wants to be added to a list for when I update, email me and let me know! 


	11. Are they ALL like that?!?

Ok, here goes, the next chappie of The Vow...I NEVER thought I'd get soooo many reviews, this is absolutely awesome! Ok, since you guys have been reading and reviewing like good boys and girls, I've got a suprise coming up for you, it's not in this chapter, and it's gonna take me a few days to get it up, but you're gonna like it! *gulp* I hope...If anyone wants me to put you on my list of people to notify when I update, either put it in your revieew, or email me at shorty16_69@hotmail.com and I will...If you're a GW fan, go read Crystalline Maxwell's fic "The Darkness in Love with the Light" It's a great story, by a great person! And if you like Goku/Bulma fics, go read "Heroes" by me! Ok ok, I know selfless promotion on my part, but hey, gotta advertise somewhere, right ;) This chap isn't really a songfic, but there is a song in it, well part of one, have I confused you yet? Good! hehehe....Ok, I won't make you wait any longer, On with the fic!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Blah! And the song "Blue eyes blue" isn't mine either!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Last time, on The Vow:  
  
  
When she had finished showering, she half walked, half hobbled down the stairs to the kitchen, to see her mother preparing pancakes. "Morning mom." She greeted, rather cheerfully.  
  
"Morning sweetheart! How was your night?" She asked with a slight smile.  
  
"Um..it was fine mom, really, um, fine" She stuttered, before looking through the kitchen window to find the gravity room gone. "MOM! Wh..where's Vegeta?" She asked slowly, afraid of the answer.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Oh, you mean he didn't tell you? I was kind of hoping you knew.. He came down this morning and said something about outer space to your father, and about, oh say, and hour ago, He took off. He didn't say if he was coming back, but I do hope he does, he's such a nice young man, don't you think?" Bulma's mother said happily.  
  
"Yeah mom, he's a real gem alright." She answered, a look of shock on her face. *VEGETA! You just wait till I get my hands on you!* She thought to herself, the shock turning to pure, bitter rage.  
  
"Why don't you go ask your father where he went? Maybe he knows." Bulma's mother babbled on, and for the first time in her life, Bulma felt the strange urge to strangle the blond woman where she stood.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll do that." Bulma muttered before stomping out of the kitchen to her father's lab. She stalked across her large backyard, forcing herself to look away when she saw the distinct ring of dead grass where the gravity room had once stood.  
  
"Dad!" She called to the purple haired man, startling him. "Where the hell did Vegeta go?" She asked him, her voice icy and cold.  
  
"He said that he needed to leave for awhile, but that he might be back to fight the androids, if we were lucky, or something to that effect. Good riddance if you ask me, he was a bit too crazy for my tastes." He answered and turned back to welding a piece of metal.  
  
"And you just LET HIM LEAVE? Do I not have a say in anything that happens here?" Bulma knew that she sounded irrational, but she was really past the point of caring.  
  
"And what was I supposed to do sweetheart? 'No Vegeta, you have to go ask Bulma if you can leave first' Yeah, I can just see how well that would've gone over." He replied back calmly.  
  
"I know I know, I just wish he would've come and said goodbye, ya know." She replied, tying hard to hold back the tears that burned her eyes.  
  
"Ahh, I thought you hated him honey." He said knowingly. He kissed her forehead lightly. "He'll be back Bulma, all you have to do is wait." And with that he shooed her away and went back to welding his metal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She decided that she needed to call Goku and let him know. She walked to the phone like a zombie. the phone rang several times, but no one answered. She gave a quick sigh and turned to walk upstairs to her room, when she ran into a wall. Rather it felt like a wall. She looked up and there stood Goku, his normally bright eyes troubled.  
  
"He left, didn't he?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yeah, he took off sometime this morning. Oh well, no big deal right, after all, it was just a passion kinda thing, right?" She tried her best to hide her tears.  
  
At the sound of the last statment, Goku had to supress a smile, it was amazing how much she and Trunks were alike, they even chose the exact same wording for a situation, even when one of them didn't mean it. "Why do I get the feeling that it wasn't just passion Bulma?" He asked her, somewhat relieved when she started crying. He gave her a quick hug before tilting her chin to look at him. "I'm gonna go get ChiChi, She's MUCH better at this stuff than I am." With that he was gone, only to return a moment later with ChiChi by his side.  
  
"Bulma, honey, let's go get a cup of tea and talk about this, ok?" She asked her friend sweetly.  
  
Bulma nodded in response, and followed the dark haired woman into the kitchen, leaving a bewildered Goku behind.  
  
"Now, sit down and tell me everything." ChiChi said calmly.  
  
Bulma sat at the table with her head resting in her hands. "Well, I'm sure you know about last night...I woke up this morning, and he was gone, that's about all there is to tell." Bulma glanced up for a second when ChiChi sat at the chair opposite her.  
  
"Well, I don't know Vegeta too well, but I know this, he's got alot of pride Bulma, maybe he thinks you saw a bit too much of HIM last night, and not the asshole that he usually is." She said soothingly.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. Tell me though Chi, I gotta know something...Are all Saiyans that good in bed?" She said with a giggle.  
  
"Yes, and it only gets better with time." Was her only answer. Suddenly a shocked Goku fell through the door where he had been eacesdropping. His cheeks were stained a bright red.  
  
"Aww..honey, what'd ya have to go and say that for?" He asked, rather embarassed.  
  
"Goku! You know better than to eavesdrop on peoples conversations! Don't you have SOMEWHERE to be right now?" She asked menacingly.  
  
"N.." He started to answer, but seeing the look on her face, he quickly changed his mind. "OH YEAH, that's right, I have that THING to do today, gee, thanks for reminding me honey!" He said quickly before leaving.  
  
"I swear, Bulma, you're lucky to not have to be in a relationship with a Saiyan, they require more care than a child!" Was all she said before she stood up and walked to the stove to get the tea.  
  
*Yeah, lucky...But, what if that's what I want?* Bulma thought to herself before she started to drink her tea.  
  
"Bulma, I know this is kinda personal, but tell me he used a condom or something." ChiChi asked, a slight blush creeping to her cheeks.  
  
She mumbled a reply, and ChiChi's eyes widened. "BULMA BRIEFS! Tell me he used a condom!" she cried frantically...  
  
"Well, HE TRIED! IT kinda broke though...." Bulma replied sheepishly.  
  
"Oh Kami... You already know what I'm going to tell you, right?" She asked her.  
  
"As long as you're not going to tell me I'm pregnant, then there won't be a problem." Bulma glared at ChiChi, as if daring her to state the obvious.  
  
"Well, then I won't tell you, I'll let you figure it out on your own." ChiChi stated before looking down and becoming completely enthralled in stirring her tea.  
  
"Chi, I don't mean to be rude, but I think I need some time to myself...ALOT OF IT!" She nearly screamed the last part, but ChiChi gave her a knowing smile.  
  
"I understand hon, gimme a call if you need to talk, or if you need anything for that matter." She replied before walking to the door. She put her finger up to her lips, motioning for Bulma to be quiet. Quickly she gave the door a swift kick. There was a loud moan, and Goku came stumbling into the kitchen, holding his bleeding nose. ChiChi just glared at him, he smiled sheepishly at the two women, and Bulma burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "See what I mean, they're waaaaaaaaay too high maintenance!" ChiChi threw her hands up in defeat, and took Goku by the arm. "Remember what I said Bulma, if you need anything...." She let her voice trail off, and within just a second, the two were gone, leaving Bulma sitting alone once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She walked slowly up the stairs to her room. When she got there, she popped a cd into her stereo, and plopped down on her king sized bed, which seemed at the moment, WAY too big. The soft music began, and she sang the words loudly, taking all of her pent up emotions out on a pillow, HIS pillow to be exact. She inhaled deeply, the scent of their lovemaking was still strong on the sheets, and with and exasperated cry, she ripped them of of the bed and shoved them into a garbage bag. Satisfied that she had gotten ridden of part of the problem, she laid back down on the sheetless bed.  
  
  
~*I thought that you'd be loving me.  
I thought you were the one who'd stay forever.  
But now forever's come and gone  
And I'm still here alone.*~  
  
She got up and walked out onto the balcony, stopping for only a minute to turn the music up louder. She closed her eyes, and was flooded with memories of the previous night, forcing her to reopen them quickly. *Vegeta.....* She finally allowed the tears that had been plaguing her to fall, and for a moment, she actually contemplated jumping off of the balcony, until common sense kicked in and she almost laughed at her stupidity. "I, Bulma Briefs, sitting here, thinking of jumping because one man decided to leave me? Don't think so." She said to herself, and set back to singing the words of the song.  
  
  
~*'Cause you were only playing,  
You were only playing with my heart.  
I was never waiting,  
I was never waiting for the tears to start.*~  
  
  
Satisfied that the urge to jump was gone, she set back to her room, and changed clothes. She pulled her hair up into a loose bun, letting her bangs fall down to frame her face. She decided to wear a pair of tight fitting blue jeans, and a tight, baby blue tshirt. She slipped on her blue adidas and turned to look at herself in the mirror. "Looking good, as usual." She winked at herself before walking to grab her purse from where it lay on the floor.  
  
~* It was you who put the clouds around me.  
It was you who made the tears fall down.  
It was you who broke my heart in pieces.  
It was you, it was you who made my blue eyes blue.*~  
  
  
She flicked off the stereo and walked out her bedroom door with a smile on her face, deadset that the almighty 'Prince off ALL the Saiyans' would never bring her down again.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Uh Oh! What's Bulma up to? Will Goku ever learn not to eavesdrop, what will Yamcha say when he finds out? All this and more on the next semi-exciting chapter of "THE VOW"! 


	12. And WHO may I ask, is Michael?

Hey there! I've got a VERY special present for all of you to celebrate 100 reviews! I'm ending the fic! LoL, don't worry, It's still got a looong way to go,but the present is really cool, I think so at least, to find out what it is, just keep checking back to this story frequently,VERY frequently, like every few hours frequently! I'm gettin into the Christmas spirit, In case ya couldn't tell. :) And I need some opinions on something. Should I make this ALL one fic? Or so that it won't be quite as long, should I make a sequel? email me or review and let me know what you think :) SO, sit back, relax, and don't forget to gimme a review....Thanks for the reading guys! Oh, and read the whole fic before you get pissed at me, please. :)  
  
  
  
  
THE VOW  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time, on The Vow:  
  
She flicked off the stereo and walked out her bedroom door with a smile on her face, deadset that the almighty 'Prince off ALL the Saiyans' would never bring her down again.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Bulma walked down the stairs, a permanent grin plastered onto her face. She blew a kiss to her mother before walking through the front door and toward the driveway. When she got there, she threw down the capsule for her blue mustang, and climbed behind the wheel. Upon turning the radio on, she grimaced slightly at the song before changing the station  
  
The loud music was calming to her, and singing aloud to the words helped to relieve her earlier "frustrations". She got so wrapped up in what she was doing that she didn't even notice that she was almost to her destination, and she barely had time to make the turn-off. After nearly totalling several cars, and running a red light, she made the turn, and found herself in a nearly abandoned parking lot. She got out of her car, not bothering to capsulize it, and made her way through the doors of the apartment building in front of her. She got onto the elevator and pushed the button for the 4th floor. When she got there, she let out a small sigh and put a determined look on her face. She knocked on the door at the end of the hall, and stood patiently, or as patient as Bulma can be. A tall blond haired man opened the door, and gave a quick smile at the woman standing in front of him.  
  
Well well well, if it isn't Bulma Briefs, and what may I ask brings you to my humble abode?" The man asked.  
  
"I'm a little down in the dumps, and I need a...friend." She replied, never letting her eyes waver from his. She leaned back against the door frame and gave him a seductive wink.  
  
"Ahh...so, I'm just supposed to give up what I'm doing to play with you? You never grow up, do you Bulma?" He asked her playfully.  
  
"Hmm...but is what you're doing as good as what you could be doing? Because if it is, then I simply have to meet her." She said as she glanced in through the door.  
  
"Ah ah ah, no peeking, you know that. When do you want to meet? And where?" He asked her as he placed a muscular arm in the way of her view.  
  
"Well, I was sort of hoping it would be a right here, right now sorta thing." She replied as she turned back to look at him.  
  
"Well, I suppose I do have time for a quickie...Come on in. Make yourself comfortable. You want anything to drink?"  
  
"Cut the shit Michael, you know EXACTLY why I'm here, now do it!" She nearly screamed at him, her face growing redder and redder by the moment.  
  
"Ok Bulma, but I have to warn you, the price has gone up since last time." Was all he said before he spun her around, and started working on her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
An hour and a half later, Bulma walked out of the building and to her car, with a very satisfied smirk. She had to admit to herself, no on could please her quite like Michael could. She slipped behind the wheel of the car, and adjusted the rear-view mirror to look at her new haircut. (Get your mind out of the gutter, you hentai's! You didn't think I'd send Bulma to a whore, did you? Gimme a lil credit!) She had decided to cut it back to about the length it was on Namek, perhaps a TINY bit longer. She decided to stop by Yamcha's while she was out, and show off her newest hairstyle, and fill him in on everything that had happened. She hung a quick left, and drove a bit farther down the street before hanging another left into his driveway.  
  
She took a deep breath before walking to the door to knock, only to be greeted by Yamcha as he was walking out.  
  
"Hey babe! Sorry about passing out last night, guess I had a little too much to drink. Woah! You cut your hair. I likes!" HE greeted her warmly. "I was actually on my way over to see you, to aplogize for my behavior.  
  
"Don't worry about it Yamcha, um, but if you've got a minute, we really need to have a talk. A looooooooong talk." She said as she glanced up to meet his eyes.  
  
"Ok, are you hungry? I thought we might grab a bite to eat or something, if you want to that is." He replied rather sheepishly.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to, my car or yours?" She asked.  
  
"Um, Yours is alot nicer than mine, so I'm leaning more toward that idea." He laughed before running over to open the door for her.  
  
"What? You trying to pick up chicks in my car now?" She asked him jokingly, but the look that flashed across his face was one of complete regret.  
  
"Bulma, I'm only interested in picking up one chick, and she's driving, so I don't see any point in getting another one." Was his reply as he jogged to the other side of the car and climbed in.  
  
Bulma sat there for a moment in utter shock at his words before climbing into the driver's seat, and driving off, a frantic Yamcha clinging desperately to the dashboard. "Don't tell me you're still afraid of my driving Yamcha, jeez, to be the strongest fighters on earth, you Z fighters are a bunch of sissy's, you know that?" She teased him before placing her hand on top of his gently.  
  
The rest of the ride to the restaurant was quiet, and when they walked in, Autumn rushed to greet them. Hello there Miss Briefs, Where's your other friend? You know, the one with the big hair." She asked as she glanced around, a look of terror playing on her face.  
  
"Tell the cooks not to worry, The only people eating tonight are NORMAL, well, as normal as any of my friends, I suppose." She replied, as she tried to hold back a laugh at the girl's relieved expression.  
  
"Ok, so a table for two? In non smoking, right?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
"Ah, am I really that predictible?" She asked, glancing over at Yamcha, suprised to find that he wasn't oogling Autumn's ass the way he normally would. Bulma linked her arm through his before following Autumn into the near-empty dining room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After they had eaten, Bulma made up her mind that it was now-or-never, and she started to recount last night...and this morning's events to a waiting Yamcha.  
  
"You SLEPT with VEGETA?" He nearly screamed before he caught himself and lowered his voice.  
  
"Um..yeah, I did. But, you haven't heard the worst part yet, He, um, went about it naturally..." She tried her best to convey her message to the shocked Yamcha, but he didn't seem to be comprehending anything at the moment. "Um, that means he um..." Yamcha cut her off abruptly.  
  
"I know damn well what it means, Bulma, have you lost your ever loving mind? What's Vegeta think about all of this?" He asked her before leaning back in his chair with his hands covering his face.  
  
"Well, um, I really...Well, you see, um..." She stuttered before managing to choke the words out. "I don't know what he thinks because...He left before I woke up, and I don't just mean left the bed, or left the house, I mean left the PLANET. No goodbye or anything, just wham, bam, thank you ma'am, without the thank you." She replied before letting a single tear run down her cheek.  
  
"HE DID WHAT?" Yamcha roared, seemingly oblivious to the people staring at him. "No way! I knew Vegeta was alot of things, but I never would have expected him to do something like that. He just left?" Yamcha asked, more calmly this time.  
  
"Yeah, he was gone when I woke up...Oh, Yamcha, what am I gonna do? What if I'm...pre..pregnant?" She asked, the tears flowing freely now.  
  
"Shh...don't you worry, I'm here, if you're pregnant, then I'll claim the baby as my own. I still want you as my wife Bulma, nothing you do can change that, all you have to do is say yes." He told her sweetly, before taking a hold of her shoulders, and leaning her against his muscular chest.  
  
"Then yes, I'm so sorry Yamcha, I never should have given up on you, I love you so much." She replied before leaning up to kiss him tenderly.  
  
The entire restaurant let out a collective "Thank God" before resuming their meal as if nothing had ever happened. Bulma glanced around nervously before turning to Yamcha. "Shall we?" She asked simply before taking his arm and walking from the restaurant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The ride back to Yamcha's was short, and the two decided that perhaps it would be a good idea for Yamcha to move in with Bulma NOW, that way temptation never had a chance. They packed what they could into a storage capsule before capsulizing it, and driving back to Capsule Corps to break the news.  
  
Bulma's mother reacted just as she had suspected she would. Happy, Giddy, and overly emotional. While Bulma's father just gave her a quick glance before turning back to the paper he had previously been reading.  
  
Bulma called Goku next, eager to share her news with everyone, and when he answered, she blurted everything out in one sentence. "Yamcha-and-I-made-up-we're-gonna-get-married! Isn't that great? Goku? You there?" She stood there for a moment before she heard a bit of scuffling, and ChiChi picked up the phone.  
  
"What? What's going on? You have to tell me! I have to know!" She practically begged.  
  
"Yamcha and I made up, we've decided to go ahead with the wedding as planned! Isn't that awesome Chi?" Bulma asked excitedly.  
  
"That's wonderful Bulma, I'm so happy for you! You absolutely have to let me do all the catering for the reception and you have to let me go with you to pick out the dress and the cake, and ohhhhh this is so exciting. I knew you two would make up! I just knew it! Oh no, Bulma, does he know about the baby?" She screamed, and then quieted down at the last part.  
  
"Yeah, he knows everything, he says he'll be the baby's father." Bulma replied happily.  
  
"Bulma, Goku says he's on his way over, I've gotta get back to making lunch now, I'll talk to you later hon...bye bye." With that, Chi Chi hung up, and Bulma turned around to face a startled Goku.  
  
"Bulma..."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I know that was a really bad place to stop, but even a princess has to sleep sometime ya know...And don't yell at me for the Y/B stuff, it gets better, I promise. I'm gonna head to be now, please r/r, I don't know why I bother saying it, I know you guys will, I just like to remind ya I think. Speaking of reminders, if anyone wants me to let them know when I update, either email me, or tell me in your review. Till next time Bye d bye! 


	13. Bulma's little surprise

See, I told you to check back frequently, didn't I. But, noooooo, you didn't believe me, did you? I've got soooo many things that I want to get done, and for some reason, I'm stuck as to where to start. So, I figure I'll do this, start writing, and see where it takes me, sounds like a good plan, eh? So, since you've been such faithful readers, I'm giving you a reward, keep checking back for new chaps, and there's going to be lots of them in a very short amount of time...oh, and why you're here, you might want to check out the next chappie, I posted it at the same time as this one...Ok, I'll stop babblin now, and let you get to reading. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own my shoes :)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time, on The Vow:  
  
"Yeah, he knows everything, he says he'll be the baby's father." Bulma replied happily.  
  
"Bulma, Goku says he's on his way over, I've gotta get back to making lunch now, I'll talk to you later hon...bye bye." With that, Chi Chi hung up, and Bulma turned around to face a startled Goku.  
  
"Bulma..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Bulma..." Goku began, his expression worried. "Um, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, sure, what's on your mind?" She replied back, more than a bit puzzled.  
  
"Um..I was thinking more along the lines of ALONE." He replied, the serious tone of his voice catching Bulma completely off-guard.  
  
They walked outside and sat at the table on the patio. Bulma started to grow more and more concerned as she looked at Goku's expression. "Um..Goku, are you gonna tell me what's going on? You look like someone's died!" She told him.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of, Bulma. Vegeta'll kill him, you realize that, right?" He asked her, as he motioned to the man standing in her kitchen.  
  
"Why should Vegeta care what I do? He didn't care enough to stay around, what's it matter if I actually move on with my life? After all, it's not like we're married, it was a one night stand, and nothing more." She said, her tone suddenly becoming angry.  
  
"That's the thing Bulma, I think it was ALOT more than a one night stand, to both of you. Vegeta's laid a claim on you, and if he catches Yamcha with you, then he'll kill him for touching what's his. It's as simple as that. He'll be back Bulma, and I don't want to see anyone get hurt, and to tell you the truth, if Vegeta saw you with Yamcha, he could hurt YOU, I seriously don't think he would, but if it's one thing I've learned about Vegeta, it's to never underestimate him." Goku replied before taking a deep breath and looking up at the sky.  
  
"I don't BELONG to anyone Goku! He can't just waltz in and out of my life anytime he wants to! I will date who I want, when I want, and nothing that little elf can do or say will change my mind! You said you don't want him to hurt anybody, yet you're asking me to give up my life for a person that doesn't give a damn about me? I'm sorry Goku, I can't do that." Bulma stated rather calmly before standing up from the table and walking back into the house.  
  
"That's just what I thought you'd say." Goku said aloud after she'd walked back inside. "What in the hell am I gonna do with these people?" He asked again, as if waiting for an answer that he knew would never come. He looked back inside at the "happy" couple before turning on his heel and taking to the air in the direction of his home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Bulma jumped out of the bed frantically, and rushed to the nearest toilet, quickly dispersing the contents of her stomach into it. She sat on the floor, leaning back on the sink, and cried silently into her hands. She tried to convince herself it was nothing more than a mere stomach flu, but she knew otherwise, whether she was willing to admit it or not. Satisfied that the spell had passed, she crawled back into the bed, and snuggled up to the man lying next to her. His arm instinctively went out to wrap around her waist, giving a content sigh, she closed her eyes, and drifted of to sleep, with the man she was supposed to love lying next to her.  
  
She awoke a few hours later, the nausea had returned, but luckily for her, there was nothing left of her dinner from the previous night for her to lose, so she stood over her toilet for nearly 30 minutes dry-heaving, her stomach desperate to throw up what wasn't there. She walked back into the bedroom, and was met by a concerned Yamcha.  
  
"You ok babe? You don't look so good." He said in a concerned voice.  
  
Bulma just gave him the Back-off-buster-it's-too-damn-early look, and he backed off silently. "I'm making a doctor's appointment for later, you wanna come with me? Or do you want to stay here and wait?" she asked him, already knowing what the answer would be.  
  
"Um, I think I'd like to go with you, if that's ok." Yamcha replied, enjoying the look of shock that crossed Bulma's face.  
  
"Uh, ok, yeah, sure, you can go, yeah, I'd like that." She said back, her suprise apparent in her voice.  
  
"Great, you go call the doctor, and I'll jump in the shower, ok?" Yamcha said before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and walking to the bathroom, towel in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Two hours later, they were sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Nearby, a child sat playing, and Bulma watched wistfully, as if in a trance, she was so out of it, that she didn't hear the nurse call her name, and Yamcha had to poke her in the ribs twice just to get her to look away.  
  
"Um, babe? Babe? They're calling your name." She snapped back to reality to hear Yamcha talking to her. He took her gently by the arm, and half pushed, half pulled her into a corridor with rooms lining both walls. The nurse stared at Bulma for a moment before leading them into the third room, and upon promising that the doctor would be in shortly, she made her exit, closing the door with a click behind her.  
  
"Sorry about that, I was just zoning, I guess." Bulma told Yamcha sheepishly.  
  
"No prob, we're all allowed to daydream every now and then, there's no harm in it." He said before jumping up onto the examination table with her, and taking her into his arms. She fell asleep like that, so she wasn't entirely sure how long it had been before the doctor walked in, and gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Ah, hello there Miss Briefs, and how are you feeling this morning?" He asked her kindly.  
  
"Not too well, I've been having alot of stomach problems lately, vomiting and things like that. I don't know if it's a virus, or...." Bulma let her voice trail off at the last part, but the doctor seemed to understand completely, and led her from the room to a tiny bathroom at the end of the hall.  
  
He handed her a cup from behind a desk, and motioned to the bathroom door. "I'm sure you know what to do." He told her before walking off to another patient's room.  
  
Bulma looked at the cup for a moment, before walking in and doing her dirty work. She returned a moment later with a full cup, and she left it on the window next to the desk. She took her time on walking back to the room, as if trying to prevent the inevitable.  
  
When she got there, she was shocked to see Yamcha standing there, looking fairly worried. "Hey babe, what'd he tell you? Are you OK? Is it a virus?" He asked quickly.  
  
"Nothing, Yes, and I don't know." She said simply before walking back to the examination table and hopping up to sit on it.  
  
The pair sat in silence for the next five minutes, until there came a short knock on the door, and the doctor walked back in, a slight smile pulling at the edges of his mouth. He walked over to Yamcha and patted him on the back. "Well son, it looks like you're going to be a daddy." He said cheerfully.  
  
Yamcha turned to look at Bulma, he sat there for a moment looking at her horrified expression, before looking back at the doctor, and passing out.  
The next thing he knew, he was back at Capsule Corp, in bed, with a crying Bulma sitting beside him, with her back to him.  
  
"Hey, why the tears?" He asked her gently.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry Yamcha, I didn't know I was gonna end up pregnant, I figured that it would never happen to me, ya know." She sobbed to him, practically throwing herself into his arms.  
  
Yamcha comforted her until she fell asleep, and then he too drifted back off into lalaland, a smile on his face.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
HEHEHEHE! Okie dokie! There's the first one, now go on, go to the next one now! You know you want to! Heh, hope you guys liked, The next chap holds a few, shall we say...suprises.  
  
  
" 


	14. An even BIGGER surprise

Heh, it's kinda nice to be able to read more than one chapter at a time, huh? It's time for my plug of the day...If you haven't already, go read "The Darkness in Love with the Light" by Crystalline Maxwell, it's a beautiful fic, and she deserves lots and lots and lots of reviews. I won't make you wait any longer, I know how impatient you can be ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I own my socks too :)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Last time, on The Vow:  
  
"I'm so, so sorry Yamcha, I didn't know I was gonna end up pregnant, I figured that it would never happen to me, ya know." She sobbed to him, practically throwing herself into his arms.  
  
Yamcha comforted her until she fell asleep, and then he too drifted back off into lalaland, a smile on his face.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Bulma awoke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping outside her bedroom window, she quickly picked up the nearest object, her running shoes, and threw it at the window, hoping to scare away the birds. It didn't work. She looked at Yamcha's sleeping form next to her, and gave a weary sigh. "I'm so sorry Yamcha, I didn't mean for this to happen." She thought before placing a hand on her belly. The doctor had told her that there were several options if she didn't want the baby, but she had been apalled at the idea of taking a life that she had created, after all, it wasn't the baby's fault that his father was an ass.  
  
She rolled out of bed, and trudged into the bathroom, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, and sighed. Her eyes were still swollen from crying, and she hard dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. She brushed her teeth, and walked back into her room, to find Yamcha sitting on the edge of her bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Morning babe, you didn't get much sleep last night either, eh?" He asked her gently, before pulling her into a warm embrace. "Whatcha say you get dressed, and we go baby shopping? There's so much stuff we need, and I can't think of anything I'd rather be doing than spending time with you, and shopping for OUR new baby." He said with a smile.  
  
Bulma looked at him for a moment as if he'd gone crazy, before letting out an excited squeal, and jumping into his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Bulma's parent's took the news much better than she had first anticipated. Her father just looked at her over his paper, quirked an eyebrow, and went back to reading. Her mother on the other hand was a different story, her eyes went wide, and she just stood there for a minute before she started to jump up and down, and screaming. Bulma sweatdropped, and turned to Yamcha, who just stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
"This is going to be a looooooong nine months." She thought to herself before walking through Capsule Corp.'s front door, and she and Yamcha hopped into the car to go to the mall.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
The next few months passed quickly for Bulma, and before she knew it, she was six months pregnant, and had a stomach the size of a basketball. She pulled on her yellow sundress and turned to the side to admire her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Well, I can't say I look GOOD, but I sure as hell don't look bad" She said aloud, before turning to look at the mirror straight on, and fixing her already perfect hair. "Yamcha! Are you ready to go?" She called downstairs to him, and he shouted something back to her, that she wasn't exactly sure of. She walked down the stairs, and turned into the living room, to see that all of the lights were turned out, and Yamcha was no where to be found. She tried to make her way through the darkened house, cursing aloud when she found the coffee table, or rather her right shin did.  
  
"Yamcha?" She called again, before she heard a slight shuffling behind her, and Yamcha's arms came up to cover her eyes.  
  
"Shh, it's a suprise." He told her before leading her into the banquet hall, and for some reason, he gave a count of three before uncovering her eyes.  
  
She opened her eyes as soon as he uncovered them, and let out a quick gasp as nearly thirty people jumped from their hiding places and yelled "SUPRISE!" She looked around, before spotting the person that she knew was behind everything. "CHICHI!" Bulma said, pretending to be angry.  
  
"Oh, drop it Bulma, you know you loved it." Was all she said before leading Bulma to a circle of chairs that had been set up at one end of the great hall. "Now, sit, this is your babyshower, and if I have to sit here, and forcefeed you, you WILL eat, you WILL laugh, and you WILL have a dandy time, understood?"  
  
Bulma merely nodded in agreement, she looked around at all the people, and she nearly broke into tears. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder, and glanced up to see Goku standing beside her chair.  
  
"Hey, you wanna get outta here for a minute? I need an update, badly." He said, pointing to Bulma's enlarged stomach.  
  
She stood up and followed Goku into the kitchen, where she attempted to hop up onto the counter, but to no avail. Upon seeing her distress, Goku picked her up carefully, and set her onto the counter, before planting himself onto the one across from her.  
  
"So, you haven't told me yet, Is it Yamcha's? Or is it what I think?" Goku asked bluntly.  
  
"It's what you think, but Yamcha's going to adopt him as soon as he's born, though." She stated smugly.  
  
"And I don't suppose you care what Vegeta's going to have to say about this, do you? You know he's going to find out, right?" Goku asked her, and immediately regretted it when he saw the look of hurt flash across her face. "Sorry, I don't want to worry you, I just think you should think about this Bulma, that's all. But, i'm not your father, so I really can't tell you what to do here, all I can offer is friendly advice." Goku hopped off of the counter and walked over to where Bulma stood. He placed his hand on her expanded belly, and smile when he felt a swift kick in return. "Heh, next thing you know, the kid'll be calling me kakarot." He laughed before helping Bulma down and walking with her back to the party.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
A Very tired Bulma trudged up the stairs 4 hours later, with a Very tired Yamcha on her heels. She looked at the bed longingly when she walked past, but she was determined that she was going to spend a few minutes on the balcony before turning in for the night. Yamcha followed her out, and leaned against the railing staring at her. He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her passionately, before he heard a deep voice behind him.  
  
"Get away from my mate, before I rip out your heart....."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
MUWAHAHAH!! How'd ya like that? Hmm...geez, betcha can't guess who that is, huh? Jup jup jup, see, I brought him back, and Yamcha's in some SERIOUS shit now...Ok, the next chap will be out VERY soon, so keep lookin for it! Till we meet again...BUH BYE!!!!! 


	15. He did WHAT?!

Hehehehe, so I take it you guys liked the chappie, eh? Lol, I think I actually started writing this story for this moment, Yamcha's gonna get what he's got coming! HEHEHE, I can't wait, can you? Hmmm...Once again, thanks for all the reviews, and keep em comin!!! Ok, ok, No more jabbering, got ya....ON WITH THE BEATING!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own...um...uh...my pencil! Yeah, that's it! My pencil!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time, on The Vow:  
  
A Very tired Bulma trudged up the stairs 4 hours later, with a Very tired Yamcha on her heels. She looked at the bed longingly when she walked past, but she was determined that she was going to spend a few minutes on the balcony before turning in for the night. Yamcha followed her out, and leaned against the railing staring at her. He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her passionately, before he heard a deep voice behind him.  
  
"Get away from my mate, before I rip out your heart....."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Bulma stood there for a moment, not daring to look around, a look of shock playing on her features, before turning around to run into the house, ony to find that her legs were like jelly. She stumbled, and braced herself for the impact of the ground that rushed up to meet her, before she felt a pair of strong arms grab her, and she closed her eyes. *Yamcha saved me* She thought to herself before snuggling into his chest. She layed there for a moment before noticing something. Yamcha didn't glow, at least not gold, and Yamcha didn't have that nice a body..."Oh Kami." She spoke aloud...and looked up into the Teal eyes of Vegeta.   
  
He smirked down at her before lowering his eyes to her rounded belly, and nearly dropped her from the shock. "Woman" He spoke, before lying her on the bed. "I do believe there's quite a bit of explaining to be done. But, I have a more pressing matter at hand." He said, glancing out at the balcony.  
  
"Vegeta, please, don't...it's my fault, please don't kill him." She pleaded.   
  
Vegeta raised off of the bed, and walked over to the balcony doors. He looked back once at the blue haired woman lying on the bed, and spoke to her, his voice like ice. "Woman, you have my word, I won't KILL your precious warrior, but, by the time I'm done with him, he'll wish I had" He shot her a Icy look before flying off in the direction of The unlucky Yamcha's ki.   
  
"Hah...So, he went to Kakarot's, Figures as much." His smirk grew wider and more pronounced at that thought.  
  
He landed on the ground softly, and laughed slightly when he saw Yamcha run to hide behind the Younger Saiyan's back. Goku took a look at him, and immediately jogged over to greet him. Yamcha glanced up for a moment, and upon seeing his hiding place jogging towards the enemy, he did as most cowards would, he hid behind the next thing he saw.  
  
"Hey! Vegeta! You're back, and cool, you made it to Super Saiyan! Awesome, now we can really spar!" Goku said, his normal naivety clear in his voice. "So! What brings you to my neck of the woods?"   
  
"I've come for the one who's hiding behind your mate, Kakarot. And I don't care what I have to do to get him." Vegeta replied before raising his hand directly at ChiChi.  
  
"Woah! Hold up! That's not necessary, tell me what happened, and I'll see what I can do to help." Goku said as he placed himself between Vegeta's hand, and a VERY unhappy ChiChi. "Now, tell me what's going on."  
  
"Tell me Kakarot, if you caught someone else with your mate, what would your reaction be, and no noble bullshit, What would be the first thing you would do?" Vegeta asked before lowering his hand and looking up to glare at the taller Saiyan.  
  
"I'd...Vegeta, that's not a fair question." Goku complained, he didn't want to have to answer.  
  
"Just answer it!" Vegeta spat back before turning to look at ChiChi, and the man hiding behind her.  
  
"I'd...I'd kill him..." Goku trailed off before powering down. He flew to ChiChi's side, and lifted her out of the way, before casting a knowing glance to Yamcha.  
  
Vegeta shot a beam of ki straight between Yamcha's leg's making him fall to his knees, cradling his injured crotch.  
  
Vegeta stood there for a moment, enjoying the look of pain that crossed Yamcha's face, before turning to face Goku once again. "Yes, well, unfortunately, I can't do that." Vegeta replied, before taking to the air, in the direction of Capsule Corp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Goku was immediately at Yamcha's side, attempting to help him to his feet, when he saw the blood soaking through Yamcha's gi. He picked him up, and used his Instant Transmission to arrive in a hospital Emergency room. He jogged up to the nurse, and they immediately took Yamcha back into surgery, in what looked like it would be a vain attempt to reattach his wounded man-hood.   
  
Goku turned around, and walked from the building, debating on whether or not to check on Bulma. Against his better judgement, he flew to the Capsule Corp. compound, and peered in through her bedroom window. And nearly fell to the ground at what he saw. Bulma was sitting on the bed, Vegeta leaned against the wall, and they appeared to be...Talking. He thought for a moment about listening to their conversation, but decided against it, besides, Vegeta probably already knew he was there, anyway.   
  
As if in answer to his question, Vegeta looked through the window, and directly into the eyes of the Saiyan that hovered there. He said something else to Bulma, and she jumped from the bed quickly, before running to the window to see Goku.  
  
Her eyes shined happily, before she saw the bewildred look that crossed Goku's face. "He killed him, didn't he?" She asked solemnly.  
  
"No, but I think Yamcha's gonna wish he was dead. Vegeta said something about not being able to kill him. It shocked the hell outta me, actually." The warrior's face lit up like a Christmas tree at that point.  
  
"He didn't kill him, oh god, do I even want to know what he did?" Bulma asked, her face paling visibly.  
  
"Well, um. he..shot his...you know...clean off." Goku said, as he turned a bright red color.  
  
"HE DID WHAT?! No way!" Bulma shreiked, before turning back towards the room, where Vegeta still stood with his eyes closed, no doubt listening to every word the two spoke.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and stared at the blue haired woman in front of him. Bulma took one look into their obsidian depth, and felt all composure slip away.  
  
"Goku...I'm gonna go back inside now...I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what happened, ok?" She said a bit shakily before walking back into her bedroom and closing the balcony door behind her.  
  
Goku sighed slightly, before speeding off in the direction of his home, and fill ChiChi in on everything that happened.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Bulma walked back into the room slowly, never taking her eyes off of Vegeta. He watched her walk to the bed and sit down, and lowered his eyes to her large stomach once again.  
  
"Tell me, woman, did you wait a night before you jumped back in bed with him, or did you do it as soon as you saw I was gone?" He asked her, never taking his eyes from her swollen midriff.  
  
"You took off Vegeta! You didn't tell me where you were going! What was I supposed to do? Sit around and wait? And would you quit looking at me like I'm going to explode?" She screamed at him, her face getting increasingly more red as she went.  
  
"Well, if you didn't LOOK like you were goind to explode, then there wouldn't be a problem." He shot back quickly.  
  
"Well, Vegeta, I don't know what you think is SUPPOSED to happen when you get pregnant, but in reality, YOU GET FAT!" Bulma screamed back at him, before breaking down into a fit of tears.  
  
Vegeta lifted his eyes from her stomach, and turned to walk from the room. "Woman, you've managed to disgrace yourself once again, and throwing yourself at that HUMAN shows how weak you truly are."  
  
"EXCUSE ME? Don't even tell me you think this baby's Yamcha's, I think I'd have to kill you at that point." She sneered back at him, and raised herself from the bed. She stalked over to where he stood and snatched his arm from across his chest, and placed it onto her stomach. "Tell me what you feel Vegeta. Still think it's Yamcha's?" With that, she dropped his arm unceremoniously, and walked from the room herself, leaving a shocked Vegeta behind her...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okie Dokie, how was that? There's a wee bit of V/B in there, not to worry though, THERE WILL BE MORE!! Hehehe, how'd you like what happened to Yamcha, review and let me knoooooooow! BYE D BYE!!! 


	16. Let's Play

Okie Dokie, here's the newest installment of The Vow, hope you guys like! Oh, and I'm sorry if anyone took offense to what happened to Yamcha, but come on, wouldn't you think Veggie would kill him? I do...Anywayz, Just wanted to let you guys know I hadn't forgotten about my suprise, So here's the 2nd chap for today...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Bite me...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time, on The Vow:  
  
"EXCUSE ME? Don't even tell me you think this baby's Yamcha's, I think I'd have to kill you at that point." She sneered back at him, and raised herself from the bed. She stalked over to where he stood and snatched his arm from across his chest, and placed it onto her stomach. "Tell me what you feel Vegeta. Still think it's Yamcha's?" With that, she dropped his arm unceremoniously, and walked from the room herself, leaving a shocked Vegeta behind her...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Vegeta stood there for a moment, his jaw hanging nearly to the floor, before grabbing Bulma by the arm, and whirling her around to face him. "You mean to tell me...That's MY brat?" He said, pointing to her swollen stomach.  
  
"CHILD, Vegeta. And yes, this is your CHILD." She emphasized.  
  
"How in the hell did that happen?" He screamed at her, before realizing that he still had a death grip on her arm. He loosened his grip on her a bit, but still held her arm lightly.  
  
"Well, gee Vegeta, if I really need to explain it to you. You see, when two people get together..." She began sarcastically.  
  
"I KNOW that much, what I don't know, is how the hell you managed to let yourself become pregnant! You weren't supposed to do that!" Vegeta screamed back, as if trying to place the blame on Bulma.  
  
"Excuse me? There is no way in hell you just said that! You know what Vegeta? Forget it. There's no use in arguing with you... I'm not going to risk the health of MY son for a meaningless fight with the likes of you." She said before yanking her arm away from him, and storming from the room.  
  
Vegeta let her leave at that point, before sliding down the wall, and sitting on the plush carpet. "A son?" He asked aloud before resting his arms on his knees, and leaning his back to rest on the hard wall. "So, she wants to play this game again? Well then, we'll play." He said to himself before placing a devilish smirk on his face, and standing to walk from the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamcha lay in a bed, in a private room at Satan City General Hospital. The doctor hadn't been in to see him, yet, so all Yamcha knew of his present predicament was that he was in pain, and lots of it. There was a small knock on his door, and He called back to the person to come in.  
  
A small gray haired man entered, and Yamcha sat up to greet him.  
  
"Well Yamcha, I've got good news and bad...The good news is that we've managed to completely reattach your..ahem...penile area...but, the bad news is, that even after completely healing, your...performance may be...lacking, so to speak." The doctor finished before looking up to face a wide eyed Yamcha.  
  
"No more...And I can't...Jesus man! What about SEX?" He screamed the last word quite loud, causing the doctor to wince.  
  
"Like I said, that's not always the case, I've seen situations where things like this happened, and the male gained full usage back in..oh, say a year or so." The doctor replied enthusiastically.  
  
Yamcha merely paled even more at that. "A YEAR? Why the hell didn't Vegeta just kill me?" He asked himself, before falling back onto his pillows, and drifting off into a not so peaceful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Bulma sat on the patio, looking up at the stars. A cold breeze stirred the night air, and she pulled her blanket tighter around her. She unconsciously ran a hand over her swollen belly, and looked down at her arm. five small bruises lined her arm, and she winced when she looked at them. Pulling the blanket tighter once more, she ran a finger over one of the bruises, closing her eyes as she did.  
  
"Are you trying to kill yourself woman? Or did you really want to see me that badly?" Vegeta said mockingly.  
  
"I told you Vegeta, I'm NOT going to fight with you! Why did you even come back? There was obviously nothing of importance here for you, not only that, but you managed to ruin my only shot that I might ever have at being happy. Do you honestly think Yamcha will come near me again? He had taken full responsibility for the son that YOU don't care about Vegeta! Is that what your problem is? Are you angry that I actually found someone who could replace you? Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the hospital to visit my FIANCEE'." Bulma snarled at him, before spinning around to walk away.  
  
Vegeta spun her around, and raised his hand to her. She flinched, and closed her eyes, as if bracing herself for the painful contact. She waited...and waited. She finally mustered up the courage to open her eyes, and there stood Vegeta, his smirk gone, and a look of hurt in his onyx eyes. He brought his hand down slowly to touch her face. And let out a small sigh when she didn't try to flinch away.  
  
"Woman, I may have done alot of things in my life, but I could never bring myself to harm you." Vegeta let go of her arm. "There's no honor in it." It was then that he noticed the bruises on her arm, and mentally kicked  
himself. "But, then again, it seems that I already have. Go to your little Human, do whatever you feel is necessary." He spat out the word human as if it would kill him. He looked into her eyes once more before turning on his heel and walking away.  
  
Bulma sat there for a moment, stunned. *What just happened here?* She asked herself before watching Vegeta's retreating form enter the gravity room. She slowly turned and walked back into the house, her mind set on what needed to be done. *I have to do what's best for the baby now...No matter who it hurts, even if it's me...* She switched off her light, and crawled into bed, not even bothering to remove the clothes she had been wearing that day.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Ohhhh...What's Bulma gonna do? Sorry it was so short guys, but I'm trying to get another chap of Heroes together, plus I'm trying to get two more chappies together for tomorrow, as always r/r, and lemme know what you think! See ya laterz...bye d bye. 


	17. Vegeta: The glutton

Okie Dokie! Here I am, yet again, with yet another chappie for you wonderful people! Oh, and I'm gonna come back down to 1 chap a day for a few days, so that I can get some chappies out on Heroes...Not to worry though, There will be at LEAST one chap a day, and if I find I have a bit of extra time on my hands, I'll see what I can do, ok? Until then, sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride!  
  
Disclaimer: I own...my hair tie!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time, on The Vow:  
  
Bulma sat there for a moment, stunned. *What just happened here?* She asked herself before watching Vegeta's retreating form enter the gravity room. She slowly turned and walked back into the house, her mind set on what needed to be done. *I have to do what's best for the baby now...No matter who it hurts, even if it's me...* She switched off her light, and crawled into bed, not even bothering to remove the clothes she had been wearing that day....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Morning came all to soon for Bulma, and she rolled over sleepily, her still sleep clouded mind not yet registering the previous days events. She looked to Yamcha's side of the bed, a bit confused as to why he wasn't there, before she remembered.  
  
"Damn Saiyan Prince with nothing better to do that go around and make my life a complete hell!" She exclaimed suddenly before pulling on a black robe, and making her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Well, so you've finally decided to wake up, eh woman? I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to get up. I require my breakfast woman, and I'm not in the best of moods, so I suggest you make it snappy." Vegeta taunted.  
  
"GO TO HELL, VEGETA! There, was that snappy enough for ya?" She... well...snapped.  
  
"Hmmph...Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Vegeta replied before sitting at his place at the table.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm not in the mood to deal with you today. I've got a splitting headache, and to say the least, my stomach HURTS. But you know, for the life of me, I can't figure out why." She said before throwing a accusing glare at The Saiyan Prince.  
  
"Don't blame me for the messes that you get yourself into woman! Contrary to popular belief, everything that goes wrong in this world is NOT my fault! Now, WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST?!" Vegeta replied impatiently.  
  
"Cook your own damn breakfast!" She screamed back at him before storming through the kitchen door.  
  
"WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled before slamming her frial form against the wall. "Now, let's think rationally here, shall we? Get your ass to the kitchen and COOK MY BREAKFAST!"  
  
"OH, so sorry Vegeta, but rationality is sold out today! And you know what? Tomorrow's not looking good either. Now, if you'll excuse me..." She said before jerking herself free of his grip, "I have better things to be doing than standing here with the likes of YOU!"  
  
Vegeta let her go at that point, but not without muttering a few choice obscenities under his breath. He walked slowly back into the kitchen, and sat down at the table.  
  
"Now what am I gonna do about breakfast?" He muttered to himself before getting an evil glint to his eye. He turned his head slightly to look at the refrigerator, and a devilish smirk appeared on his face. "Well then, I'll just have to let her know who's she's messing with...that's all." He gave a sinister laugh before walking over to the well stocked refrigerator.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma rushed around like a mad woman, in a vain attempt to be ready to pick Yamcha up from the hospital on time, he had called her less than and hour ago to tell her that Goku had brought him a Senzu bean, and that everything seemed to be in working order...as far as he could tell at least. She asked him if he was planning on coming back to Capsule Corps, and he stuttered a "It's whatever you think." in reply. She merely sighed. *Thanks Vegeta!* Before agreeing that she could be there by noon to pick him up.  
  
She slipped on a short black dress that showed her expanding stomach rather nicely, making her giggle a bit. She slipped on a pair of Sandals, and grabbed her purse before running down the stairs, and into the kitchen. She picked out a capsule car from the cabinet, and turned to run out the back door. She ran directly past the refrigerator, and Vegeta, without saying so much as a word.  
  
Vegeta just glared at her as she ran past, before shoving yet another mouthful of leftovers into his already full stomach. He waited for her to come back and yell at him, and waited, and waited some more,before finally he heard her start her car, and drive down the driveway. He looked at the scattered food containers, and coke cans, before mentally kicking himself.  
  
"Note to self: Make sure she isn't in a hurry next time, when attempting to teach her a lesson." He murmered before walking outside, and to the gravity chamber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Bulma drove at a breakneck speed the entire way to the hospital, she was already 5 minutes late, and was determined that she wouldn't be any later if she didn't have to be. She swerved into the parking lot exactly 7 minutes late, her tires screeching loudly at the sharp turn. She merely kept driving as if it were nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Yamcha sat on the bench outside of the hospital, back in his training gi, looking rather pissed off. When he saw Bulma, his expression turned to fear. Fear that she had brought The Saiyan Prince with her. Upon seeing that Vegeta was nowhere around, his expression softened a bit.  
  
She stepped out of the car, and Yamcha couldn't help but smile a bit at the sight of her. You could only tell she was pregnant from the side, and the dress did a great job of showing off her long legs. She walked towards him quickly, a huge smile upon her face, and pulled him into a warm embrace as soon as she was close enough.  
  
"How about lunch? I know you've gotta be starving for something that isn't hospital food." She said before taking his hand. They walked to the car like that, much to the disqust of the strange man with the spiky hair that stood atop the hospital building, watching from afar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
OKie, once again, I know it was too short, but for some strange reason, I haven't been sleeping well lately, so I'm gonna head to bed tonight. I'll have the next chap out tomorrow, so keep your eyes peeled...Hope you enjoy it! BUH BYE *waves* 


	18. Who's your daddy?

Hi Hi Hi! Here I am, yet again, bringing you a WONDERFUL (Ok, maybe not wonderful, but GOOD) chappie! Oh, and sorry again for the last one being so short, but me thinks me's getting sick...Sleep has become very valuable to me lately... I hope this chap makes up for it...and YES, I am well aware that Yamcha is still living, just trust me, the story ends with V/B, so no matter what happens, bear that in mind...Ok, I think I've said my piece now...ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own...my toothbrush! (At least I hope I do...)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time, on The Vow:  
  
She stepped out of the car, and Yamcha couldn't help but smile a bit at the sight of her. You could only tell she was pregnant from the side, and the dress did a great job of showing off her long legs. She walked towards him quickly, a huge smile upon her face, and pulled him into a warm embrace as soon as she was close enough.  
  
"How about lunch? I know you've gotta be starving for something that isn't hospital food." She said before taking his hand. They walked to the car like that, much to the disqust of the strange man with the spiky hair that stood atop the hospital building, watching from afar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
A very unhappy Vegeta flew back to Capsule Corps, with a very unhappy frown upon his face. "Crazy human woman, she wasn't REALLY supposed to go back to him!" he growled to himself. *Well, Vegeta, you DID tell her to.* His mind told him, stating the obvious. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" He exclaimed aloud before realizing that it was himself he was arguing with.  
  
He decided that now was not the best time to go back, as he didn't want to have to face Bulma any more than was absolutely necessary. But, he had to admit, things could definately get interesting with the Scarred fighter around...Very interesting indeed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku stood in the clearing next to his home, looking up at the clear blue sky. He glanced around a bit, a genuinely confused look on his face. Vegeta's ki had jumped a bit for just a moment, and then it was gone again. What worried Goku even more was the fact that it seemed to be coming from the hospital. He stood there for a moment, debating what to do, before ChiChi walked out next to him, her hands on her hips.  
  
"And just what might I ask are YOU doing?" She asked him playfully.  
  
"Vegeta's ki just jumped, and I was worried about Yamcha..That's all." He responded before putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Well, did it ever occur to you that perhaps you should check for Yamcha's ki? I mean, that would be the intellegent thing to do." She responded before looking up to the sky again.  
  
"Yeah, you're right...I wonder why I didn't think about that..after all, I'm intelligent." He told her, before attempting to concentrate on Yamcha's ki. His concentration was broken however, by ChiChi's voice.  
  
"Goku, I don't think I've ever seen or heard you do something INTELLIGENT before in my life. Heroic, yes, brave, absolutely, but never, EVER intelligent." She replied before punching him lightly in the shoulder.  
  
"HEY! I can so be intelligent!" He mocked a hurt look, and pulled his arm around her again, tighter this time.  
  
"Oh yeah, prove it!" She told him, the challenge evident in her voice.  
  
"If you say you think, you only think that you think, but you don't think at all!" He exclimed happily, before turning to look at ChiChi who had fallen to the floor suddenly.  
  
"Um..Chi? Did I say something wrong?" He asked her, before pokiing her in the ribs lightly.  
  
"Goku, you have got to be either the dumbest man on the face of the earth, or the smartest, I'm not sure which yet." She said before running into the house, leaving a thoughtful Goku standing behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Bulma and Yamcha returned home late that night, to find an irritated Vegeta standing in the doorway waiting for them.  
  
"Woman! The gravity chamber's been down for half the day! I WOULD have asked you to fix it, but I can see that you prefer the company of...how should I put this...imbeciles." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Vegeta, I've had a rather good day, PLEASE don't ruin it. Yamcha and I would just like to go to bed now, if you don't mind." Bulma replied, smirking slightly as she saw a rather heated look pass over Vegeta's face. She stepped around the angry prince,and ran up the stairs, dragging a terrified Yamcha up behind her. She heard Vegeta mutter a few choice words, before slamming the door to her room, and turning to face a now Very pale Yamcha.  
  
"So, um...do..is everything OK?" She asked, suddenly well aware that there was a good possibility that everything WASN'T ok.  
  
"Goku gave me a senzu bean...We're just not sure if it fixed EVERYTHING." He said, before turning a bright red color.  
  
"Well, care to find out?" She said before walking over to him rather sexily. She was almost there when the phone rang. She gave an exhausted sigh before running quickly to the phone and answering it.  
  
"Hello? Yeah Goku, this is Bulma, what'd ya need? No, I don't think Vegeta will mind if you come over to spar...Come to think of it...I don't think Vegeta's ever minded someone coming over to spar. Yeah, Yamcha's here, um, I don't know Goku, no, as a matter of fact, I was just about to see...No Goku, I'm not a doctor, yeah, I'll make sure to wash my hands first...Ok Goku, see you later. Bye Bye." She hung up quickly, and shook her head as the pure naivety of the younger Saiyan.  
  
"What'd He have to say?" Yamcha asked her, before sitting on the bed, and pulling her pregnant form down to sit in his lap.  
  
"Well, he asked if everything was all better with you, and I told him I was about to check, so he said that he never knew I was a doctor, and that I should be very careful to wash my hands before I checked so that I didn't spread germs." She said, shaking her head more viciously this time.  
  
"For someone as strong as Goku is, you'd think he'd catch the drift SOMETIMES." Yamcha replied, before leaning back on the bed, bringing Bulma with him.  
  
"Well, whaddya say we get back to work?" Bulma asked him before sliding up to kiss him.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Vegeta was walking past Bulma's door on his way to his own, when he heard the unmistakable moans and grunts of lovemaking coming from within. He fought with himself for a moment, debating on whether to bust down the door, or continue on his way. In the end, his sensible (Vegeta?! SENSIBLE?!) side won out, and he proceeded down the hall.  
  
He laid back on his bed, the paper thin walls, combined with his extra sensitive hearing doing nothing to solve his problem. Every sound made in the room next door making him a bit more angry. He stood it for as long as he could before retreating from the house, afraid that he would burst through the room and kill the woman and her weakling mate. He started to the gravity chamber, but before he got there, he was greeted by a familiar voice, and cursed silently to himself before turning to face Goku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Bulma emerged from her room sleepily a few hours later, a large grin plastered on her face. She walked down the hall sleepily, and nearly ran into a cheerful Goku.  
  
"Woah, excuse me Bulma, didn't mean to bump into ya! Hey! Did you ever find out if Yamcha's..umm...is working again? You said on the phone you were getting ready to check." He exclaimed happily.  
  
"Oh yeah, Goku, it's working JUST fine." She proclaimed merrily before continuing on her way down the steps. She walked into the kitchen, and was less than happy to see the Saiyan Prince standing in the door of the still empty refrigerator. "Is all you ever do eat?" She asked him rudely, before grabbing an apple off of the counter, and plopping down at the table. She was met by nothing but an icy glare and stony silence.   
  
And that's how things continued between the two for the next couple months or so. Every now and then, and few cold words would be exchanged between the two, but even then, there would be the dirty looks, and they would just continue on their way. An obvious tension hung in the air whenever the two were present, and Yamcha made more than sure to steer clear of the path of the Saiyan Prince.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One night in the middle of November, a shrill scream was heard coming from Bulma's bedroom, sending Yamcha, Goku and Vegeta hurtling into action. Goku was the first to her side, and unfortunately, the one to substain the brunt of the brutal insults that Bulma was screaming. She sat, slumped against the wall in the bathroom, a puddle of clear liquid growing steadily around her. She grabbed Goku by the shirt, and pulled him down so he was at eye level with her.  
  
"You warn that dirty prince of yours that if I EVER see him again, I'll kill him, and EVERY OTHER man that I feel might have been even PARTIALLY to blame for this, you understand me?" She growled, causing Goku to do the first thing that came to mind. Scream. She jerked backwards a bit, before clutching her stomach, and letting out a shreik of pain. And to make matters worse, Vegeta chose that moment in time to walk through the door.  
  
"WOMAN! What the hell are you shrieking about?" He asked calmly, at least he was calm, until he saw Bulma on the floor writhing in pain, and Goku crouching next to her, screaming. "Will someone please tell me what in the hell is going on here?" He screamed, causing both Goku and Bulma to look up.  
  
Yamcha entered the room next, out of breath, he wan't paying attention to where he was going, and stumbled over Vegeta's foot.  
  
"Watch it HUMAN." He spat, before walking closer to where Bulma sat.  
  
"Bite me Vegeta. There are other things to worry about here, besides your perfect little pride. Goku, you get her to the hospital, me and Vegeta will follow you with her things." Yamcha exclaimed before running to Bulma's side, and picking her up. He handed her gently to Goku, who stood there dumbfounded for a moment, before snapping back to reality.  
  
"But Yamcha, why does Bulma need to go to the hospital? Is she sick?" He asked, rather confused.  
  
"No Goku, but you're gonna be if you don't get her there soon,she's having the baby, and I don't think she's going to take you standing around doing nothing lightly." Yamcha told him, before rushing to her closet and pulling out two large bags.  
  
"Oh, ok, see ya later." Goku replied before shifting Bulma's weight in his hands, and placing two fingers to his head. Within a second, he was gone, leaving two worried men behind.  
  
Yamcha ran around frantically, grabbing anything and everything he thought she might need. He wasn't going to be the one to piss her off, and judging from the looks the Saiyan Prince was giving him, all hell was about to break loose. He crammed her toothbrush into a bag, tossed it to Vegeta, and took to the air, leaving a less than happy Saiyan fuming behind him.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku walked through the double doors of the hospital, and the nurse at the desk eyed him warily. Goku smiled sheepishly, before lifting Bulma up slightly. The nurse sprang into action, upon seeing the barely conscious, yet VERY pregnant woman in his arms.  
  
The next thing Goku knew, Bulma had been whisked away from him, and he was being ushered into a tiny room. "Now, put these on, and hurry." The nurse snapped at him, before closing the door to let him change. Goku walked from the room dressed in a set of blue scrubs, a mask, and a hair net type hat that didn't want to stay on his head. The nursed dragged him down the hall to another room, where Bulma lay on a hospital bed.  
  
"Um..but..." Goku started, but he was soon cut off.  
  
"Now, no buts, you get right in there, and comfort your wife." The nurse snapped at him before turning on her heel and walking away.  
  
"But...she's not MY wife!" Goku murmered before walking into the room where Bulma lay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamcha flew as fast as he could in the direction of the hospital. not even turning around when he felt Vegeta behind him. The two flew in silence, not so my as casting a glance to each other as they went. When they arrived at the hospital, a nurse ushered them into a tiny waiting room, where they waited patiently, or as patiently as possible for nearly four hours.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Ok, Ms. Briefs, when I say push, Push and hold it for a count of ten, ok? Mr. Briefs, I need you to hold your wife's hand, and help her with her breathing, ok?" The doctor said calmly.  
  
"Ok, I'll hold her hand, but she's not my wife. My wife's at home." Goku said, earning him a shocked look from everyone in the room.  
  
"Damn straight I'm not your wife, and if I get out of this alive, I'll personally make sure your wife kills you and the rest of your damn race!" Bulma exclaimed as another contraction washed over her.  
  
"Ok, Ms. Briefs, PUSH." The doctor ordered, and Bulma latched on to Goku's hand tightly, causing the Saiyan warrior to wince sharply. "Ok, now relax, that was great, I can see the head now, and it looks like he has a full head of hair!" The doctor said ecstatically. "Would you like to have a look?" He asked Goku, who paled visibly.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" Bulma screamed, causing both men to jump.  
  
"I won't! I won't!" Goku screamed back, nearly in tears from Bulma gripping his hand.  
  
"Ok, and again, Ms. Brief's, PUSH." The doctor called, and Goku nearly screamed from the pain in his hand.  
  
"OW ow ow ow ow ow!" He exclaimed, earning him a dirty look from the blue haired woman.  
  
"OK, last time, PUSH." The doctor called once more, Bulma screamed once, Goku screamed once, and then all was quiet except for the cries of a tiny baby.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku walked to the waiting room, completely drained, and cradling his injured hand. He walked through the door, and was met by the glares of two men, both anxiously awaiting the news.  
  
"It's a healthy baby boy." Goku stated, before breaking down into tears.  
  
"Goku, is she ok? She's not hurt is she?!" Yamcha exclaimed,jumping from his chair.  
  
"No, she's ok...but I'm Not! Look at me! I mean... I'm crippled!" He exclaimed, holding up his injured hand.  
  
  
A nurse walked into the room about that time, with a bag of ice for Goku's hand. "The father of the baby can go in now. Now, which one of you is it?" She said, eyeing all three warily.  
  
"I am." Vegeta and Yamcha said at the same time, before turning to glare at one another. Vegeta snarled, Yamcha growled, Goku hid, and the nurse tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There, does that make up for yesterday's chap being so short? Hope so! Also, hope ya enjoyed poor Bulma's misery! Lol, and believe me, it's misery...Who's the father? What will Bulma have to say? And will Poor Goku's hand EVER heal? Find out on the next semi-exciting chapter of The Vow!!! 


	19. I'd rather name him Trunks than Vegeta

Hey there! Did you think I was dead? Well, I'm not dead, but I HAVE been in the hospital, so if you're wondering why I haven't updated, then there ya go :) Ok, now for my personal plug for this chappie, go read Crystalline Maxwell's GW fics dagnabbit, I'm not updating anymore until that girl gets some good reviews, got me? :) And then, when you're done with that, go check out Aina's fic Last Encounter, it's a T/P, and it kicks major ass :) Okie, I guess I made you guys wait long enough, ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: You don't wanna sue me, all I have are a bunch of Doctor's bills, and if you really want those, then I'll gladly just give em to ya!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time, on The Vow:  
  
Goku walked to the waiting room, completely drained, and cradling his injured hand. He walked through the door, and was met by the glares of two men, both anxiously awaiting the news.  
  
"It's a healthy baby boy." Goku stated, before breaking down into tears.  
  
"Goku, is she ok? She's not hurt is she?!" Yamcha exclaimed,jumping from his chair.  
  
"No, she's ok...but I'm Not! Look at me! I mean... I'm crippled!" He exclaimed, holding up his injured hand.  
  
  
A nurse walked into the room about that time, with a bag of ice for Goku's hand. "The father of the baby can go in now. Now, which one of you is it?" She said, eyeing all three warily.  
  
"I am." Vegeta and Yamcha said at the same time, before turning to glare at one another. Vegeta snarled, Yamcha growled, Goku hid, and the nurse tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
The nurse stood there for a moment longer, before once again asking the dreaded question. "WHO is the father?" She directed to the two men that stood before her. They both turned from each other at that moment, and locked a death-glare onto the woman.  
  
"I have a solution to all this, why don't we ask BULMA who the father is? After all, she should know." Yamcha stated before walking past the nurse, and into the maternity ward corridor, the Saiyan Prince hot on his heels. They made the short trip down the hall in complete silence, neither warrior even casting a sideways glance to the other. "208...209...here we go, 210." Yamcha said, breaking the icy silence that had descended upon them.  
  
"I don't know why you bother HUMAN, you know what she's going to say." Vegeta told the taller warrior, before smirking, and walking through the large wooden door. He peered into the dimly lit room, his smirk widening a bit at the sight of Bulma, a tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket pulled close to her chest.  
  
"Vegeta? Why did you even bother coming in here? It's not like you care what happens to either one of us." She told him, the ice still very apparent in her weakened, yet determined voice.  
  
"I just came to see the brat, I could care less what you do. You're a grown woman, after all." He shot back, his tone equally vehement.  
  
"Ok, Bulma, we have a slight problem here, the nurse needs to know the dad's name, and well, we didn't know which...." Yamcha let his voice trail off upon seeing the confusion that passed over Bulma's face.  
  
"Before we worry about that, can we at least NAME the poor kid? I mean, I don't want him to be called him and he for the rest of his life." Bulma joked.   
  
The door to her room opened, and in walked the same nurse that Vegeta and Yamcha had left standing in the waiting room only moments before.  
  
"Miss Briefs, I don't mean to rush you, but the records department really needs to know all of the information for the baby's birth certificate, if you're not too busy of course." She said, casting a critical glance at the two men standing beside the bed.  
  
"No, of course I'm not too busy, please, sit down." Bulma replied, before gesturing to the large armchair next to the bed.  
  
"Ok, the first question is, I'm going to have to have the baby's name. Have you come up with anything yet?" The nurse asked her, a fake smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Oh, well, we were actually working on that when you came in. Tell you what. Yamcha, you give me a name, and Vegeta...I suppose you can give me a name too, if you want to, of course. And I'll choose one, ok?" Bulma asked, her face bright once again.  
  
Yamcha grinned like an idiot, and Vegeta merely "hmmphed", but Bulma knew both men well enough to know that they were both giving their acceptance to her plan.  
  
"Well, I think we should name him Drake...I looked it up online, and it means 'dragon' I thought that would be fitting." Yamcha stated happily, a huge grin plastered on his face.  
  
"I love the name, but I went to school with a guy named Drake, and he was an asshole, to say the least. Vegeta, do you have any ideas?" Bulma asked wearily.  
  
"Vegeta the 8th, of course, he's a prince, he should have a prince's name." He replied gruffly.  
  
"There's no way I'm naming my child Vegeta! I'd rather name him Trunks than Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed, but lowered her voice once she remember the sleeping bundle in her arms.  
  
"Trunks it is then." The nurse replied, ignoring the shocked looks she recieved from the people around her. She cast one side long look at the blue haired woman sitting on the bed before jotting the name down on the paper. "Next question...Father's name. I must admit, this is one that I'm rather anxious to find out myself." The nurse asked rather smugly.  
  
"Oh, that's easy. Vegeta here's his biological father, and Yamcha's my fiancee, I guess that would make him a soon to be step dad." Bulma answered, trying her best to ignore the pained look that crossed Yamcha's face.  
  
"Well, that's all I needed to know." Vegeta cut in, before flashing a smirk to Yamcha, and turning on his heel to walk from the room.  
  
The nurse sighed quickly, before turning back to face Bulma once more. "Ok, now I need his last name, provided that you know it, of course." She remarked snidely, earning her a rather nasty look from Bulma.  
  
"Well, for starters, he doesn't HAVE a last name, however, I don't think it's really any of your business what I know and what I don't, all you need to be worried about is how your handwriting looks, got that missy?" Bulma shot back, and the nurses ego deflated tremendously. "Now, as I said before, Vegeta doesn't have a last name, so just put...Prince down. Yes, Prince, that'll work out nicely." Bulma mumbled the last part more to herself than to anyone else.  
  
The questioning continued on like that for a few more minutes, before the nurse announced that she had gathered all of the information she needed, and politely excused herself from the room.  
  
Yamcha left a few hours later, upon Bulma's insistence that she would be fine, and that she'd sleep better knowing that he was at home, and that at least one of them was comfortable. He reluctantly obliged, with a promise to be back first thing in the morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Vegeta flew around aimlessly for what seemed like an eternity, his thoughts becoming more and more jumbled by the minute. The woman actually admitted that he was the brat's father? He thought for a moment that she had perhaps lost too much blood, and wasn't thinking straight, but quickly pushed the thought aside, in hopes that she did it because she wanted to. He wasn't quite sure why, but there was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that it NEEDED to be because she wanted to, and nothing else, but like everything else, he pushed it aside as well, before turning around, and heading back in the direction of the hospital, a look of sheer determination playing on his handsome (read: GORGEOUS) features....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
Okie, how was that? Good? Bad? Ugly? Yes, I realize it was short, but it's 7:31 in the morning here, and I haven't been to bed yet, see how much I love you guys? I sat up all night long just to get an update to you. And yes, I mean what I said about Crystalline's fics, I'd better start seeing some reviews on her stories! Ok, I won't force you to read em, but if you have a few extra minutes, please do, she's a great writer, and a great friend. Ok, I guess I've done enough ranting now, as always r/r, and I'll get the next chap up here shortly, probably won't be until thursday, cuz tomorrow's my Bday :) Buh bye guys, and thanks for not freaking out on me for not writin! Love ya! 


	20. Damn her

Hey there! It's me again! Sorry for missing the update time, but with Christmas, I've been more than a bit busy... Especially with two kids...one being the baby, the other being my husband. :) Not to mention the fact that my in-laws are here, and I'm going to kill my mother-in-law if she criticizes one more thing I do, but *sigh* that's another story completely. They're out tonight, so here I sit, writing my lovely little story for all you lovely little people.. hehe...Ok, I won't babble on any longer...ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Disclaimer: I'll make you a deal, you give me DBZ, I'll give you my mother-in-law...Not buyin it, eh? Hows about I just GIVE her to ya? No strings attached... I don't blame ya, I don't like her either... :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time, on The Vow:

Vegeta flew around aimlessly for what seemed like an eternity, his thoughts becoming more and more jumbled by the minute. The woman actually admitted that he was the brat's father? He thought for a moment that she had perhaps lost too much blood, and wasn't thinking straight, but quickly pushed the thought aside, in hopes that she did it because she wanted to. He wasn't quite sure why, but there was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that it NEEDED to be because she wanted to, and nothing else, but like everything else, he pushed it aside as well, before turning around, and heading back in the direction of the hospital, a look of sheer determination playing on his handsome (read: GORGEOUS) features....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He stood in the doorway of the hospital room, his eyes fixed upon the blue haired woman that slept in the small bed, a slight smile playing on the edges of her mouth. She _looked _normal enough, but Vegeta knew otherwise. This woman was feisty, mean, aggressive, and annoying as hell.. and those were all qualities that Vegeta found himself missing, especially now that she had apparently moved on with her life. He kicked himself again, a bit harder this time, before letting out a small sigh and walking to sit in the armchair by her bed. It was surprisingly comfortable, and he decided to rest his eyes a bit before waking her, after all, she _had_ just given birth, and even Vegeta was ready to admit that that was a rather astonishing feat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He awoke sometime later, and cursed himself for falling asleep. *Maybe she'll still be asleep* He told himself, all hopes being dashed as he looked to the bed next to him, where she sat, holding a lavender haired baby in her arms.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to join us." Bulma remarked to him rather snidely. "Trunks, meet Vegeta, Vegeta, meet Trunks." She introduced the two, and an awkward silence fell upon the room, and it's inhabitants. "So, um, do you wanna hold him? He doesn't bite or anything." She asked him calmly, and prepared herself for the lecture that was sure to follow.

"Well, it's not like you're leaving me much of a choice." He told her, before taking the baby into his arms. "Besides, you were doing it all wrong." He told her, enjoying the heated look that crossed her features.

"Why you little..." Bulma's reply was cut off rather abruptly by a knock at her door, and the gasp of a man when he saw the room's occupants acting like...a family.

"Bulma? What in Kami's name is going on in here? And why is Vegeta holding Trunks?" Yamcha asked, earning him a cold look from the Saiyan Prince.

"Huh? Well, Vegeta _is_ his father after all, I think he has a right to hold him. What's with the over protectiveness all of the sudden? Come in and sit down for a few. Make yourself comfortable." Bulma gestured for him to sit, and patted the bed next to her.

"No thanks, I think you've got enough _company_ right now without any interruptions from me. I just came by to drop off some food, I know how horrible hospital food can be. I'll come back later, once your _guest _is gone." Yamcha told her before dropping the bag of food onto the small table next to the bed, and walking swiftly from the room.

"Um...ok." Was the only reply Bulma was able to choke out before he was gone with a loud slam of the door.

"Well now, it seems that your little _human_ is worried about something, for the life of me, I can't guess what that might be." Vegeta told her, before walking to the crib and placing a now-sleeping Trunks inside.

"He's worried that you're going to hurt his _family _ again Vegeta. Believe it or not, there _are_ some people in this world who actually care about what others feel. Some people even **_ love_** others, as hard as that might be for you to believe." She told him, her eyes reduced to angered slits.

"There you go again, you talk about caring for other people, yet you couldn't even wait for me to come back to _tell_ me that you had chosen that _boy _over me! Me, a Prince, and you chose that little _human_! And then you have the nerve to jump all over me for not _being _here? What can he give you that I can't?" Vegeta screamed back at her, for the moment oblivious to the screaming baby next to him.

"Love, Vegeta... Nothing else in the world. If I thought you could give me that, do you think I would be marrying him? If you do, then you're an even bigger fool than I thought. Now, please, go, you've upset Trunks enough, and I have to call Yamcha, and see what I can do to make it up to him." Bulma told him. trying her best to hold in her tears. It was to no avail though, a single tear rolled down her pale cheek, and dropped to the ground, while Vegeta looked on, astonished.

"I...fine, I'll leave, but rest assured woman, I **will** be back for what's mine." Vegeta told her, before exiting the room, leaving Bulma to cry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She called the nursery shortly after that, and they came a few moments later to pick Trunks up, leaving Bulma to get some much needed sleep. She drifted somewhere between the realms of reality and sleep for quite awhile, yet even in her dreams, the Saiyan Prince tormented her. 

She finally gave up sleeping, and decided to call Yamcha and see if she could patch things up with him. The phone rang several times before a sleepy Yamcha answered, his voice brightening significantly when he heard hers.

"Hey babe! I was just taking a little nap. Do you want me to come up there and keep you company? Or is...anyone else there?" He asked her, carefully avoiding saying Vegeta's name.

"No, he's gone, Yamcha. And to tell you the truth, I'm glad he's gone. I don't even know why he showed up in the first place. I think he just likes to torment me. It **would** be nice to see you though, Trunks is in the nursery right now, so when you come in, would you do me a favor, and stop by and get him, please?" She asked him, before each said a quick goodbye, and hung up the phone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku hovered in the air, clutching his side, a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Man, Vegeta, you're really getting good. I'm gonna have to start watching my back, especially now that you're a Super Saiyan." He told the shorter man, before lowering his ki a bit, and allowing himself to fall to the earth below. He laid back on the cool grass, and he was just getting comfortable, when he heard the soft thud of Vegeta's boots as he touched down next to him. "So, have you talked to Bulma lately? I was just getting ready to call her when you showed up."

"I saw her earlier, both her and the brat seem to be fine, but I think the woman lost too much blood, she's still insisting that her puny little man can give her something that I can't. I don't think I'll ever be able to understand her, at least not without investing too much time and effort into it." He told him, before staring off into space yet again.

"Well, what did she say that Yamcha could give her? I mean, if you actually care what happens to her, then you should at least** try** to figure it out, don't you think?" Goku asked him, before turning his head to examine a blade of grass that had become stuck to his sweat-soaked gi.

"Once again Kakarot, you've managed to make an ass of yourself, the one thing the blasted wench wants from me, I **_can't _** give her, I'm not capable of it, it was beaten out of me at too young an age for me to ever get it back again." He replied solemnly, before standing and brushing himself off. "And to tell you honestly, if it means turning into a complete imbecile, then I would rather that _she_ did get on with her life, at least then she wouldn't be tormenting me all the time." He cast one more look toward Goku, before taking to the air, leaving the younger Saiyan to stare as his ki trail, puzzled.

"Now, I wonder what he meant by that? I know! I'll just go visit Bulma, she'll know!" He exclaimed, before taking to the sky himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He landed on her balcony a short time later, pausing only briefly before entering. He walked through the French doors, and into her room, where her scent was prominent, and he inhaled deeply, before noticing that hers wasn't the only scent present. He growled lightly, before whirling around to face her bed, and inhaled again, before recognizing the scent as the human's, and whirled around to face the bathroom, where the sounds of a running shower could be heard, faintly, from within the walls. He momentarily considered killing the human, but decided against it when her voice came floating back to his ears.

_~* Vegeta, please, don't...it's my fault, please don't kill him." She pleaded.   
  
Vegeta raised off of the bed, and walked over to the balcony doors. He looked back once at the blue haired woman lying on the bed, and spoke to her, his voice like ice. "Woman, you have my word, I won't KILL your precious warrior, but, by the time I'm done with him, he'll wish I had" *~_

He shook his head slightly, before frowning at himself. *So what if I made that little bitch a promise? I'm under no obligation to her, or that bastard son of hers.* He raised his hand to fire a blast into the bathroom, and suddenly stopped. He shook his head again to clear his thoughts, before lowering his hand and exiting the room. "Damn her..." He said aloud, before taking to the sky, his ki leaving a bright gold trail behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There, I got it out! Took me a lil bit, but I did it! YAY! Ok, I'm seeing the next chap in a couple days, and dagnabbit, I mean it this time! I just gotta get rid of these crazy in-laws first! Sorry bout the length, guys. But, if you ever wanted to read this, then I had to cut it off there... Till next time! Love ya!


	21. You're Threatening me?

Hey there people! See, it didn't take me too long this time, now did it? I have awesome news! Well, for me at least... MY IN-LAWS ARE GONE!!!! Lol, ok, so ya don't care, but I do. :)~ Oh, and Hmm..I really don't have too much to say this time (remarkably), so I'll just say thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! And a VERY special thanks to everyone who's been with me since the beginning, there's too many names to name, but you guys know who you are :) This chap has a wee bit of a song in this one, so bear with me, but even if you don't like the song, I think you're gonna like what happens, there's a slight tissue alert on this chap, and I don't care if you are, or aren't a Yamcha fan...it's just downright sad...also, sadly, this fic's almost over...not yet though, and it's probably got a couple more chaps to it...Gosh, I think I'm gonna cry....*sigh* Ok, now that I've gone all sentimental, ON WITH THE FIC!!

Disclaimer: I own...absolutely nothing!! *sobs*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time, on The Vow:

He shook his head slightly, before frowning at himself. *So what if I made that little bitch a promise? I'm under no obligation to her, or that bastard son of hers.* He raised his hand to fire a blast into the bathroom, and suddenly stopped. He shook his head again to clear his thoughts, before lowering his hand and exiting the room. "Damn her..." He said aloud, before taking to the sky, his ki leaving a bright gold trail behind him...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eyes *~_

"Bulma? Bulma? Are you even listening to me?" Yamcha asked the blue-haired woman in front of him, but to no avail. She had been staring out the window ever since he had gotten there. Every now and then, she would mutter a slight huh? or what? but other than that, she was completely silent, much to the annoyance of the warrior seated next to her.

"What? I'm sorry Yamcha, I guess I'm just tired...Heh, having a baby will take a lot out of ya." She told him, as if more to convince herself than her soon to be husband.

"No....I don't think that's it at all...And, I think you know it." He told her softly, before bringing her into his arms, and giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. "I think we need to have a long talk Bulma. And I don't see any better time than the present."

"Talk? About what sweetheart? I don't see anything that we need to talk about." She said back, more defensively than she would have liked.

_~*I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over...  
It's not the way I choose to live*~_

"Bulma, please, this is hard enough on me as it is. I'm about to do something that I never thought I would have to do. Don't make it any harder than it has to be, ok?" He asked her, the first of many tears sliding down his cheek.

"Yamcha? Honey? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? Please, answer me." She begged him, her voice hurried and frantic.

"Damnit Bulma! Please! I'm asking you as nicely as I can... Let me finish." She shut up at the tone of his voice then, it wasn't the calm soothing voice of a boyfriend...this was worse...this was the voice of someone who's heart had been broken. And now, he was going to tell her why.

_~*And something somewhere's gotta give  
A share in this relationship gets older, older*~_

"I was stupid to believe that I could hold you, Bulma. That's the problem with you...You don't want to be held. I thought there for a long time that I could change you, that I could make you stay with me...But, eventually, your eyes settled on someone else..." His eyes became dark at the last part, either out of anger, or regret, or perhaps a mixture of both. Bulma wasn't sure which it was...but, she knew one thing...It scared the hell out of her. "And no matter how much I want to hate him, I can't. I can't hate him, because, I know he can give you what I couldn't. He can give you back your wings. And to tell you the truth, as much as I want to hate you, I can't do that either. The only person I can hate is myself. I hate myself for thinking that I was making you happy. And I hate myself for not seeing sooner what was happening between you and _Vegeta._" He spat the last word out angrily, as if it might kill him, and in an ironic way, it was. Vegeta was killing him, and he didn't even know it. He laughed aloud a bit at the bitter irony of it all, earning him a shocked look from the woman seated next to him. "Don't give me that look, Bulma. You know as well as I do that you never would've been happy with me. It was all a childish fantasy that we tried to hang on to. But, to put it mildly, we grew up. And, we grew apart. As much as I hate it, I have to let you go now, and I have to let you be happy...Even if it kills me." He told her, before standing from the bed, leaning over, and kissing her. She kissed him back, but whimpered when he broke apart, far sooner than she would have liked.

_~*You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight somone who isn't even there  
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair*~_

"Yamcha! Please, don't. I can't do this by myself...I can't. I am happy! I really am! Please...don't leave me." She begged, her tears flowing.

"I knew this would be hard, but not like this. Bulma, no matter how much I want to change my mind...I can't. I'm sorry for that." He told her, before walking to the crib where the lavender haired baby slept and picking him up. "But, you know what I hate most about myself?" He asked her, a sad smile playing across his features.

"What's that?" She asked back.

"I hate the fact that this little guy isn't mine. He was...there for a split second. I guess that'll have to do, but I would've done anything for him...And, I still will, all you have to do is ask. I'll even stay at Capsule Corp to help you with him if you want, but just until you get on your feet, and in a guest bedroom...That's all I can offer you, I know it's not much, but maybe it'll help." He told her, before lying the sleeping baby back in his crib, and walking to the door. He cast one backward glance to the woman crying on the bed, before walking from the room. He didn't make it far though, he sat in the hall next to her room, his back against the wall, and cried. Just when he thought he could cry no more, a firm hand on his shoulder made him glance up, into the saddened eyes of Goku. The look that passed between them said it all, there was no need for words, and none were exchanged. Yamcha merely stood, embraced the younger man quickly, and walked away, his tears still falling, though not as harshly.

_~*Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all*~_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Goku entered the room slowly, careful not to wake the sleeping child. He walked to the bed, and placed a hand on Bulma's shoulder, causing her to jump a bit.

"Goku? Oh... I thought you were...never mind. Well, tell me, what brings you here?" she asked, trying to keep her voice as cheerful as possible.

She failed. Goku saw right through her, just as he always did. He brought up his hand to wipe away the fresh tears that stained her now crimson cheeks. She leaned into his chest, and proceeded to cry, and he obliged her happily, pulling away from her only when her sobbing had stopped, and she seemed to be calm yet again. It was only when He pulled back to look at her, that he realized that it was because she was asleep. He sighed, before lying her down, and covering her with the thing blanket that lie crumpled in a ball at the end of the hospital bed. He stood from the bed, stretched a bit, and walked to the phone to call Chi chi. After he let her know he was going to be late, he plopped down in the armchair next to the bed, and waited. After all, he had come to ask her something...He just wasn't quite sure what that was...Ah well, maybe he'd remember it before she woke up... It was then that he forgot exactly what it was that he had been trying to remember, and 5 minutes later, he had forgotten why he was even there. But, he knew it had to be for a reason, so he sat back, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yamcha sat on the bed...more precisely, _ her_ bed. Tomorrow, he would leave the room, not to come back in it again. But, there was always tonight. And, that was something that he planned on taking full advantage of. He laid back on her side of the bed, and just sat there, relieving all of the memories that had come into play in that very room...in this very bed, for that matter. He smirked a bit at the last idea, before returning to his thoughts. Sometimes laughing, sometimes crying, sometimes just lying there listening to the quiet whispers of the walls, walls that had seen more in there lifetime than most people.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta entered the hospital room slowly, in a vain attempt to not wake anyone. He walked as stealthily as possible in the pitch black room, to where he knew the armchair sat, he felt around a bit, and soon enough, he was standing in front of the spot where the chair should have been. He sat down quickly, and landed on something hard and lumpy. He silently cursed the nurses for replacing the more comfortable chair, with the hard and lumpy one that was now there. It was then that he noticed that the top of the chair appeared fuzzy, and that it seemed to be...breathing. Vegeta jumped from the chair quickly, giving a startled cry as he did so. The chair jumped after him, though, screaming as it chased him. It was then that Bulma awoke, and flicked on the lights, to find Vegeta and Goku screaming, and chasing each other around the room like a couple of idiots.

"Will someone please tell me what the HELL is going on in here?" She screamed to the two Saiyan warriors, who at that moment looked more like children, than the strongest men on earth.

"KAKAROT?!!" Vegeta screamed, awaking the baby, earning him a very unhappy look from the blue haired woman standing in front of him.

"VEGETA?!!" Goku too screamed aloud. "I thought you were a monster!" The younger saiyan exclaimed, causing Bulma to break down in a fit of laughter.

"A monster? Goku, don't tell me you're still afraid of monsters! You? The strongest man in the world are scared of MONSTERS?" She asked him, in between gasps for air, and loud giggles.

"Well, Vegeta was the one who screamed first!" he exclaimed, trying his best to shift the blame to the Saiyan Prince.

"That's only because my chair was breathing!" Vegeta exclaimed, before realizing just how childish he sounded, and covering his mouth with his hand.

"Alright, both of you, I think I've heard enough, now, what brings you to my room?" She asked both of them.

"Bulma, I think I'll tell you why I'm here later." Goku told her, praying that she'd understand him.

She didn't.

"No sir, you most certainly will not! Now, spit it out!"

"Bulma, I'm sorry, but I can't do that, and um...if you say anything about it again...I'm gonna have to clobber you...with um THESE!!" Goku exclaimed, before pulling a small bag from his back pocket.

"You're threatening me with Jelly Beans? Goku, have you lost your mind? Now, tell me, why are you here?" Bulma asked him, a rather concerned look on her face.

"Well, if you must know, I don't remember why I'm here. But, when I got here, Yamcha was in the hall crying, and you were in here crying, so I'm assuming that something's wrong. See, I told you you didn't want me to say it now! You should listen to me more often!" Goku exclaimed, upon seeing the hurt looked that flashed across her face, and the tears well up in her eyes.

Vegeta just stood there, dumbfounded. *The woman's been crying? And her...mate...was crying too? Why were they crying?* He asked himself, before turning to look at the woman sitting on the bed in front of him.

"Woman...." He said aloud, before allowing his voice to trail off at the end.

"Vegeta...I..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ohh...That was bad, wasn't it? Sorry bout the cliffy guys, but I'm not quite ready to have them talk just yet...I think I'll make them wait until my next update...MUWAHAHAH!! Okie, sorry bout that.. Like I said, the end of this fic draws closer, so stay tuned.... Love you guys! Till next time!

~*Vegetas-Princess*~


	22. Yamcha's sacrifice

Hey, so you liked the last chap, eh? I'm really sorry to anyone that I might be bothering with dragging the fic out, but I hate rushed fics, therefore mine won't be rushed...You should have figured this out, people, I'm not stuck in a rut, and the more you tell me I am, the longer I'm gonna make you wait, after all, no one's MAKING me write the fic... And if you know I write this way, and you don't like it, THEN DON'T READ IT!! I love each and every one of you guys, and you know that, but, the fic's almost over, so sit back, and enjoy it while you still can. Because I promise, when it's all said and done, It will have been one hell of a ride...

Ok, now that I've gotten that off my chest, I need fanart, Crystalline and woogster are gonna draw me piccies, but Crystalline's being mean and won't do it until the ficcie's done, and woogster doesn't have a scanner, plus, call me greedy...I WANT MORE!!! Hmm...So, if anyone can draw me a pic that somehow fits with the story, then PLEASE let me know, k? Oh, and I've got a new plug for ya today! Go read Woogster's fic, "A Proud Love" the first four chaps are up, and yes, it's a V/B! I expect to see some reviews guys! :) And if you have a fic you want me to plug, lemme now, I'll put it up here... Special thanks to Woogster for helping me with this chap! Couldn't have done it without ya! To Kahlan Nightwing, you think my obsession with Vegeta's bad? then you REALLY don't wanna hear about what I'd do to Goku. Heh...Oh, and hi to My court jester, Saiyan_Angel go read her ficcie, Trunks' Friend. It's soooooo koolies and hi to my royal dentist, Sierra :) Ok guys, I know, I'm babbling now... ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Disclaimer: Happy New Year, guys! Love you all! Oh, and guess what? I own something!! I own...my alarm clock!!! YAY!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time, on The Vow:

Vegeta just stood there, dumbfounded. *The woman's been crying? And her...mate...was crying too? Why were they crying?* He asked himself, before turning to look at the woman sitting on the bed in front of him.

"Woman...." He said aloud, before allowing his voice to trail off at the end.

"Vegeta...I..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Vegeta...I... Goku, do you think you could um, excuse us for a minute?" Bulma asked him, her eyes never breaking contact from the man in front of her.

"Um, ok, I'm just gonna...go get some food or something... I'll um, see you guys later." Goku said, before backing out the door, a rather confused look on his face.

"Well woman, you've got me all alone, what ARE you planning?" Vegeta asked her, his smirk a bit wider than usual.

"Oh, can it Vegeta. It's not like I can exactly jump your bones or anything." She shot back at him, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Yes, but my question to you is, if you could, would you?" He asked her, enjoying it immensely when her cheeks turned a deep red.

"I..d..I have not idea what you're talking about! What gives you the idea I would EVER come near you again?" She asked him, her uncertainty a bit too clear in her voice for her liking. She turned her head away from him, only to find a strong hand pulling it back. She looked up, and found herself swimming in two endless, black pools. *Damn...I forgot how his eyes...affect me..." She cursed herself for a moment for feeling that way about him, , before forcing herself to drop her gaze.

"What's the matter woman? You look a bit...pale." He told her, before releasing her face, and walking to the large window on the far side of the room. "So, tell me, what is it that you felt you needed to bother me with?" He asked her, his eyes never leaving the window in front of him.

"You don't have to be so mean about it, you know. It wouldn't hurt you to say 'Bulma, what's wrong.' Or 'Bulma, what'd that idiot Yamcha do now?' Or..." Her voice was abruptly cut off by that of the Saiyan Prince.

"What DID he do?" He demanded roughly. He was back beside the bed before she even had a chance to blink, his scowl deepened at the mention of the scarred warrior's name. He scanned over her body once, as if checking for any sign that Yamcha might've hurt her in any way.

Bulma noticed his gaze, and laughed to herself, before summoning up the last of her courage, and lifting her head to look him in the eyes once more. "Vegeta! I'm surprised at you! You should know Yamcha wouldn't hit me! And to tell you the truth, I pity the man that ever tried to. If I didn't kill him, then Goku would, so I wouldn't worry about that too much." She said, noticing the way his eyes narrowed just a bit when she mentioned Goku's name. "No, what Yamcha did was something that hurt a lot worse. He...broke up with me... he said something about there being something he couldn't give me...and that someone else could. I don't...I don't have any clue what he's talking about, of course. But, I just thought you might like to know that He had um, called off the wedding, so I guess me and you are all Trunks has..." She choked out, before breaking down into tears once again. 

"Woman, is that all you know how to do? Cry? It's all you ever SEEM to do. Why cry over the loss of THAT?" He asked her, never once letting his gaze fall from hers. "Why should MY brat have needed the weak human, anyway? He's ALREADY stronger than him!" He told her, breathing a silent sigh of relief when he saw a smile tug at the edges of her mouth.

"I don't know what Yamcha was thinking. I mean...hell, I dunno what I mean... I'm having a bad day..." She mumbled more to herself, than to the room's other occupant.

"Well woman, if you're quite through, I have training to attend to. I trust they'll be sending you home, shortly then?" He asked her, before turning back to the door, to leave.

"I think they're sending me home tomorrow, I'm really not sure though, they've got to run a few tests first, to make sure everything's ok." She told him, surprised that he had even cared enough to wonder when she could leave.

"And what kind of test might those be?" He asked, his brows knitted in confusion.

"Um, Vegeta, I really don't think you wanna know that." She told him with a light chuckle in her voice.

"I know that look. And when you give me that look, bad things happen. So, you're right...I don't want to know." Vegeta said, before giving her a quick nod, as if to say goodbye, and walking from the room.

Bulma sighed, and turned her head to look out the window. "Goodbye Vegeta." she said aloud, before turning on the TV, and flipping through the channels, finally settling on a show about the world's strangest commercials.

Goku walked in sometime later, to find Bulma sound asleep, Vegeta nowhere to be found, and the television droning on endlessly in the background, something about a commercial against drinking. There was a line of text in small print at the bottom of the screen where they were showing a staged fight. Goku squinted a bit to read it, and laughed when he managed to make out what it said. "This little beating up was brought to you in association with Drunk men. Drunk men, 100% guaranteed to ruin your day." He read it aloud, to make sure he'd seen it right, and upon finding out that he had, he burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, awakening the blue haired woman sleeping on the bed.

"Huh? Goku? What're you doing here?" She asked sleepily, upon seeing the orange-clad Saiyan rolling on her floor, laughing.

"Oh, sorry Bulma, I just say something funny, that's all. Didn't mean to wake you." He apologized, before walking to the plastic crib, where the lavender haired baby slept. "Hey, I haven't gotten to hold the little one yet, can I?" Goku asked, his face closely resembling that of a lost puppy.

"Yeah, just PLEASE be careful. He can't fly yet, ya know." She told him cautiously.

"I know! Chichi said the same thing when Gohan was born!" He told her, happily, before reaching in, and lifting the tiny baby into his muscular arms. "Hey! He's got purple hair! Just like your dad! How cool is that?" He asked, his voice hushed, so as not to wake the little one.

"Yeah, I know. I think that'll please my dad. Speaking of my parents, Yamcha was supposed to pick us up from the hospital when we leave, but since...everything...fell apart, could you go by the house, and ask my parent's to come get me? Don't tell then why Yamcha isn't coming, just tell them to come, ok?" She asked him, before giving him the same puppy dog look that he'd given her only moments before.

They stayed like that for awhile, catching up, and gossiping, the way that only the best of friends can, before Goku bid her farewell, with a promise to tell her parents to pick her up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta sat on his balcony, listening to the rustling in the next room that came from HIS woman's weakling, packing to leave. He smiled a bit at the thought, and decided to terrorize the scarred warrior before he left. He flew from his balcony to hers, and opened the french doors into her room. There sat Yamcha, holding a picture of the two of them together, and the mushiness of the entire situation made Vegeta want to vomit. He leaned against the wall, and cleared his throat, in a futile attempt to announce his presence.

"I already knew you were there, Vegeta. I'm not as stupid as you'd like to think I am, you know." Yamcha told him, never once turning to face him. "And don't glare at me like that, YES, I know I've lost my mind for letting her go, and YES, you're right about the other man being you. Oh, and NO I don't have the slightest idea as to why I'm doing this." Yamcha said, before standing, and turning to face the Saiyan Prince. His eyes were bloodshot, and swollen, and his cheeks were still wet from freshly fallen tears. He glanced at Vegeta for just a second, before turning, gathering his things, and walking slowly to the door. He turned again, and said the words that he never thought he would have to say. "Take care of her man, she deserves it." And with that, he was gone, leaving Vegeta behind to think over what the younger warrior had told him.

"I intend to." He said aloud, before exiting the room, via the balcony, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Short, yes, I know, please don't yell at me, I'm having a bad day. I love you guys, and i'll write more VERY soon. I'll probably put up another chap tomorrow actually, to make up for this one being soooo short. Once again, I'm really sorry, but my heart's not in it right now, for some strange reason, I think I'm just tired...Ah, ok, enough about my probs...If anyone wants me to plug them, then let me know, and I will... Love ya! ~*Chante*~


	23. Some wishes come true, without the Drago...

Hey guys! I'm here again! Ugh...anybody have any ideas for curing a headache? I've got a killer one, and nothing seems to be helping it. Ok, I'm gonna hop right into the plugs for this chap.... Go check out woogster's fic "A proud love" It's a V/B get together, but it's a bit different from most... Saiyan-Angel's fic "Trunks' friend" Is a nifty lil fic about how Trunks and Goten became friends. Hello has a nice lil A/U fic on how Goku and Bulma became friends, and Kahlan Nightwing's fic "Dimensions of you" is an truly awesome B/V A/U. And of course, there's my usual plug for Crystalline Maxwell, if you're a Gundam Wing fan, or even if you aren't, then go check out her fics. And tell her I sent ya. Lol. okie, check out all of those wonderful ficcies, I promise, they're well worth the time it takes. And a big hello to..well, hello... Don't worry bout it girly, still love ya anywayz... drop me a line sometime :)

Now, on a more "serious" note. There's only a couple of chaps left people! Can you believe it? Hell, I'm the author, and I can't even believe it. I'm still on the hunt for fanart, for both this fic, and for my page, even with woogster drawing me pics. Speaking of which, i need to apologize to Crystalline, I called her mean in the last chap cuz she was making me wait for my pic... but she so...lovingly...pointed out that she didn't have a scanner either. So, I would like to clarify something. She's a meanie, without a scanner. :) Oh, and Veggie's a bit of...an ASS in this chap,. nothin too bad, though, just..well, YOU read it... Ok, I think I'm done rambling now..... Nah, maybe not..... Hmm...could be (This is really just a plot to make the chap bigger) Ladidadidadida! ok, ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Disclaimer: Sorry I'm not home right now, I'm walking into spider webs, but leave a message and I'll call you back!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time, on The Vow:

"I already knew you were there, Vegeta. I'm not as stupid as you'd like to think I am, you know." Yamcha told him, never once turning to face him. "And don't glare at me like that. YES, I know I've lost my mind for letting her go, and YES, you're right about the other man being you. Oh, and NO I don't have the slightest idea as to why I'm doing this." Yamcha said, before standing, and turning to face the Saiyan Prince. His eyes were bloodshot, and swollen, and his cheeks were still wet from freshly fallen tears. He glanced at Vegeta for just a second, before turning, gathering his things, and walking slowly to the door. He turned again, and said the words that he never thought he would have to say. "Take care of her man, she deserves it." And with that, he was gone, leaving Vegeta behind to think over what the younger warrior had told him.

"I intend to." He said aloud, before exiting the room, via the balcony, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma woke early the next morning, and sat up, her sleep clouded brain not yet registering where she was. She glanced around the room, a rather confused look on her face, before reality finally dawned on her, and she let out a small groan. She laid back quickly on the uncomfortable mattress, her body making a soft thud as it hit.

"Well, at least I get to go home today." She said aloud, before rolling over on her side, and giving a small shriek at what she saw.

"Well woman, I always said you were crazy, I just didn't think you were one of those `split personality' types. Honestly, I leave you alone for 5 minutes, and you start talking to yourself." A gruff voice told her, the underlying laughter evident.

"Oh, can it Vegeta. My back feels like someone dropped a sumo wrestler on it, my head feels like it's been run over by a Mack Truck, and well, we won't even get into what ELSE hurts." She told him smugly, before rolling back over, and pulling the thin blanket back up to her chin.

"Well, now, THERE'S that wonderful personality of yours. So, tell me woman, I trust the tests you spoke of went well?" He asked her, his voice betraying more concern than her would have originally liked.

"As far as I know, but they won't have the full results back for a few weeks. Ugh... I swear, Vegeta, if you EVER so much as look at me in a seductive way again, I'll kill you." She told him, her hands absentmindedly attempting to rub the soreness from her lover back, but to no avail.

"Oh, don't act like I was the only one who had anything to do with this! You wanted it as bad as I did, if not more, so quit trying to play the innocent one." He said aloud, before leaning in so that his face was merely inches away from her own. "Besides, it's not like it was THAT good." He teased, enjoying the fire that ignited into her blue eyes at his words. He expected an explosion from her, but was shocked to find that she merely smiled, and winked as him, her eyes never breaking contact from his own.

"Well, Vegeta. At least there's one thing we can agree on." She told him, reveling in the defeated look that crossed his tanned features, even if it WAS only for a brief second. "The medicine's not so great when someone else is dishing it out, is it?" She said with a smile, before leaning in closer, and brushing her lips across his own, making his eyes bulge from his head.

He sat there for a moment after she pulled away, taking the time to calm his heart, which whether he would like to have admitted it or not, was beating MUCH faster than normal. He sat himself down on the edge of her bed, and raised him hand, to rub his temple's slightly, in an attempt to clear her image from his mind.

He failed, miserably.

"Vegeta? Are you ok? You look a bit...pale." She smirked, using his own words against him, much to his obvious displeasure. She sighed, before placing a hand on his arm, only to have it violently shaken off. "...Vegeta?...." She asked him softly, relieved when he gave her a quick grunt in response. She too, expected an eruption, or at the very least, an argument, but he remained silent. He finally turned to look at her, and when he did, it was all she could do to keep from gasping. His scowl was still present on his hardened features, but his eyes told a different story. They looked...lost, and even a bit sad, but she watched the emotions flicker across them intently, until they showed her one that she knew all to well from the Saiyan Prince.

Hate.

She backed away from him quickly, snapping her hand away from him, as if she'd been burned. Vegeta bared his teeth at her, and moved from the bed, so fast, in fact that she neither felt, nor saw even the tiniest movement.

"Vegeta! I'm sorry! I guess I interpreted the situation wrong. I thought you...oh, never mind, I really am sorry though." She said solemnly, her eyes concentrating on a tiny crack in the tile floor.

"Yes, you DID interpret it wrong. You honestly believed you meant something to me? You're nothing more than a common whore in my book woman, and NOTHING would make me happier, than to see you, and that bastard child of yours dead. But, seeing as how I don't think that's going to be happening, I'll take my leave now. And I would strongly advise that you don't follow me _human_ or I guarantee, it will be the last mistake you EVER make." He shot back at her, adding a smirk to the package. He almost cracked when he saw her tears begin to fall, but he merely laughed, a cold hollow laugh, and turned on his heel quickly. He walked through the door to her room, and down the long brightly lit corridor, never once turning or looking back. If anyone had seen him though, and gotten a close enough look at his face, they might have seen the sorrowful look there, or the lone tear that drifted down his cheek, falling quietly to the floor below, a grin reminder of yet another failure of the proud Saiyan Prince.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma wiped her tear soaked face, and laid back on her bed. Her expression was a pained one, and her heart felt as though it had been ripped to shreds. She had been heartbroken when Yamcha left her, this was true, but this...this was different, it hurt more, or differently. She stared through the window for a moment, before taking a deep breath, drying her swollen eyes, and reaching for the phone.

Yamcha's phone rang six times, before she finally relented, and hung up. She went to replace the phone on its cradle, but decided to place one more call instead.

Goku's phone rang twice, before a cheery young boy answered.

"Gohan? It's Bulma...is your dad home? I really need to talk to him." She said quietly. The child was silent for a moment, before answering her question, his voice too, much lower and depressed than it had been before.

"Yes, Bulma, he's here. Are you ok? You don't sound so good." He told her kindly. "Is there anything you need? I can come over there if you want." Gohan asked warily, the tone of his voice catching her completely off guard.

"No, I'm ok Gohan, I just need a favor from your dad. Actually, can you just tell him that I need to talk to him, and to come to the hospital as soon as he gets the chance?" She asked, the calm facade that she had tried to put on with the boy slipping farther with every word she spoke.

"Sure Bulma, I'll tell him, and I'm sure he'll be there in just a few minutes, ok? Just hang in there." The young boy told her, and Bulma sighed aloud. Sometimes that boy was too advanced for his own good.

Bulma hung up the phone, and turned back to the window, only to find a VERY unhappy Goku standing there, a look of understanding on his handsome features. She held her tears back for as long as she could, but eventually they fell anyway. Goku was by her side in an instant, cradling her shaking form, and giving her the only reassurance he could.

"Shh..Hey, now, what happened? You were fine last night. Is this about Yamcha?" He asked. He already knew what her answer would be, but he had to make sure, before jumping to conclusions.

"Can you promise me something, Goku?" She asked once she found her voice again. It was still shaky, but he heard her, and she knew it.

"Sure Bulma, you know I will." He reassured her, his voice calm and reassuring.

"If anything ever happens to me, promise me you'll never let Vegeta have Trunks. Please...I...I don't know what he'd do to him." She choked out, her tears falling yet again, despite her obvious efforts to stop them.

"I think I'm going to need a bit more information here, Bulma. Why do you think Vegeta would do to him? And what makes you think something's gonna happen to you?" He asked her, a knot forming tightly in his stomach, trying to tell him that he wasn't going to like her answer.

"Just promise me, please. And tell Vegeta that some wishes come true, without the dragon balls, he should understand that. And send Gohan and Chichi my love, and I love you too, Goku. Just please, tell him that for me." She said, before giving him a quick hug, and leaning back to lay on the bed once more.

"I will Bulma, I don't understand it, but I will. You get some rest, ok? Your parents said they'd be here to pick you up, and don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." He told her, before giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, and placing two fingers to his head. With that, he was gone as quickly as he had come, leaving a broken woman lying on the bed, crying yet again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There, I know it was short, but it's here none-the-less, I'm already working on the next chap, but in order for things to work the way I want, i had to cut it off here, Once again, I'm still lookin for fanart, and of course, reviews are nice to have too. Oh, and POAS, no need to beat me, I always come back, sooner or later. :) If you've got any fanart you want me to post on my site, drop me a line at shorty16_69@hotmail.com love you guys! Till next time! Ja ne!


	24. The Vow

Hey hey hey! I'm baaaaaaack! Miss me? Of course you did, ok, I'm gonna make this simple, and to the point. This is...the final chap. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed, especially Crystalline Maxwell, cuz without her, this fic probably never would've been finished...ok, without her this CHAP never woulda been finished, but that's beside the point. Peirin Maxwell, Piccolo842, Woogster, Saiyan-Angel, Hello, and everyone who's been with me since the beginning, I love you guys! Aaaaaand, even though this fic's done... There WILL be more, perhaps a sequel? Hmm..review and lemme know what you think about that. Anyway, I'm sure you all know which fics I recommend, and if you don't, then go look at my fave stories/authors list, and that should give you some good ideas.... Ok, just to warn you, this chap jumps around a bit :) I'm done yakking now. And now...ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Disclaimer: It's over, it's over now, move over, it's my turn now, it's over, the game's shut down....sorry :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time, on "The Vow"

"Just promise me, please. And tell Vegeta that some wishes come true, without the dragon balls, he should understand that. And send Gohan and Chichi my love, and I love you too, Goku. Just please, tell him that for me." She said, before giving him a quick hug, and leaning back to lay on the bed once more.

"I will Bulma, I don't understand it, but I will. You get some rest, ok? Your parents said they'd be here to pick you up, and don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." He told her, before giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, and placing two fingers to his head. With that, he was gone as quickly as he had come, leaving a broken woman lying on the bed, crying yet again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma sat in front of the hospital, clutching her the tiny lavender haired boy to her chest. She saw her parents drive up at that point, and gave a half hearted wave to the two, before standing, and walking toward them.

"Ohhhh! Let me hold my grandson!" Mrs. Briefs squealed as she ran to where Bulma stood, and practically wrenched the baby from her arms.

"Hi mom." Bulma said gloomily, before relenting her hold on Trunks, and walking to the car, where her father was putting in the car seat.

"Hi there sweetheart! How're you feeling today?" Her father asked cheerfully, though not nearly as much as her mother.

"Oh, I'm ok dad, I just need to get some rest...that's all." She replied, before plastering a smile on her face, and helping her father fasten the seat into place.

About that time, her mother walked up with the baby, and placed him into the seat. "Bulma honey, why don't you ride up front with your father? And I'll ride back here with the little guy." She stated, before proceeding to play a rather intense game of koochie koochie koo with the child.

"Ok mom, whatever." Was Bulma's only reply, before climbing into the front seat...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta stood atop the hospital once more, overlooking the events that happened below.

*What I did needed to be done* He attempted to reassure himself yet again, yet still to no avail. He couldn't help but feel that he had stepped over the boundary of what needed to be said. But his damned pride stopped him from apologizing. He glanced at the woman...HIS woman climbing into the car, and felt a sudden pain in his chest. He recognized it immediately as regret, but once again, his pride stepped in, and he dismissed it as the pizza he'd eaten earlier...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku sat, staring out the window at nothing in particular. *I shouldn't have left her... She's gonna do soemthing stupid. I know she is...And if she does, Vegeta, then I guarantee, this WILL be the last mistake you ever make.* He stood, and contemplated flying to check on her, but, his sensible side took over. *No...This is their fight. Damn.. I just wish I could find Vegeta and tell him... Of course, it's not like he'd listen to me if I did.* He sighed, before resuming his previous position, staring off into space once more...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The ride home had been short, and Bulma was thankful for that much. She had kisses Trunks with tear filled eyes, as well as her parents, telling them she wanted to take a long walk. They looked a bit suspicious, but agreed reluctantly. And this was where she found herself, looking off of a cliff. The water lapped up against the side of the cliff noisily, and she was glad. At least if she screamed, no one would hear her, and say how weak she was. She smiled bitterly, and glanced down once more, before taking a small step. However, a small step was all that was required, as it sent her flying off the edge of the cliff, and plummeting down to earth, and the sharp rocks below...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku heard the scream, and his head shot up from where it had previously been positioned, resting on his hand. "Bulma!" he screamed aloud, before taking to the air, forgetting completely about his instant transmission...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She was falling, and fast. That was the only thing she knew. Her face was still twisted in a bitter smile, yet her blue eyes flickered with something else...fear perhaps. Yes, most definitely fear. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea after all. But.. there was no changing it now, was there? She closed her eyes just as the ground rushed up to meet her, and inhaled sharply as she waited for the painful contact that was inevitably to follow...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku flew as fast as he could, towards the general area where he'd heard her scream from. He spotted a cliff ahead of him, and his heart stopped for a moment, before something flew past his vision quickly, and he smiled as he realized what it was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta dove quickly down the cliff face, and grabbed the blue haired woman, just before her body came into contact with the razor sharp rocks below.

"You little fool! If you're that eager to meet death, I can introduce you personally!" He screamed to her angrily, before tightening his hold, and flying upwards, landing with a soft thud on the solid ground above them.

"Kakarot! Why weren't you watching her?" He asked, before dropping her unceremoniously to the ground below.

"I'm here, aren't I? What I want to know, is WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Goku screamed, before pulling Bulma from the ground by her arm.

"Ow! Would you both calm down? I'm still here, in case you haven't noticed." She stated calmly, before pulling roughly away from Goku, only to be grabbed again, by Vegeta this time.

"I think Kakarot meant WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU JUMP OFF A CLIFF?" Vegeta exclaimed, before releasing her again, letting her fall flat on her bottom.

She made no effort to respond, only brought her knees up to her chest and cried. A pained expression crossed Goku's face at that point, and he moved to comfort her, but Vegeta stopped him quickly.

"I think you've done your part.. leave us now." He told him, never taking his eyes from the woman before him.

"Just... watch her close? OK?" Goku asked, before looking from Vegeta to Bulma once more, and taking to the air.

"Now, tell me woman. What made you feel you needed to do something as STUPID as jumping off a cliff?" He asked, before kneeling down next to her.

"After everything you said to me, Vegeta, you want to know WHY? ok, I'll tell you WHY. First, you tell me how stupid I am for thinking you cared about me, then you called me a whore, and YOU said you wished I was dead! Those were your exact words Vegeta! You wanted me dead, I tried to give it to you, and you stopped me. Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone, huh?" She asked between sobs.

"I was afraid you'd say that." He replied grimly, before taking her into his arms, and much to his relief, she stayed there.

She looked up a few moments later, her cheeks wet, and her eyes shining from unshed tears. "Do...do you still wish I was dead?" she asked solemnly.

"No woman... I never did." He replied with a smile, not a smirk, but an actual smile...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

10 months later, May 12th...

"Vegeta...please...promise me you'll come back alive." Bulma said sadly, as she watched him dress. 

"Woman, it's going to take a lot more than a couple of tin cans to kill the Saiyan Prince." He said, before bending down and capturing her lips with his own. Upon seeing that she wasn't completely happy with the answer, he tried again. "Besides, I have too much to come back to." He told her, eliciting a smile this time. "After all, my gravity chamber's here." He said with a smirk, before kissing her once more, and walking from the room.

Bulma waited until she was sure he was gone, threw on her clothes, and ran from the room, pausing only briefly (no pun intended) to grab Trunks, and head to her plane.

She landed 30 minutes later at where the z team was to meet, her heart catching in her throat when she saw Yamcha was the only one there.

"I figured you'd be here. Where's the little guy?" He asked her, his voice bleaker than it normally was.

"Right here. Hang on, and I'll get him for you." she replied quickly, before taking Trunks out of the car, and handing him to Yamcha.

"Man, I guess I should call him big guy from now on, huh?" He said, as he made faces at the baby, who scowled back at him.

Minutes later, Krillin, Gohan, and Goku arrived, and Krillin's eyes looked like they would pop out of his head at the sight of the baby.

"Woah! So you're a dad now, huh Yamcha?" Gohan asked innocently. Bulma winced at the comment, Goku chuckled, and Trunks continued scowling.

"He's not my kid." He said aloud. *Almost was though* He added in his head.

"Ok, Bulma. Now, I know there's nothing in the water... And I understand it's hard to stumble onto someone's dick while crawling up their ass at the same time, so tell me, how DID you do that?" He asked her, obviously confused.

"Just wait till you hear who's kid it is." Yamcha chuckled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A short time later, before the Cell Games, Bulma sat alone in the living room, crying over a soap opera, when Vegeta walked in, and paused at the door, observing her quietly.

" No, don't look at me... I don't want you to see me like this. (Pause) No!!! Don't! I am too ashamed... I want to spare you the sight ... (long Pause) Now look at me already, god damnit!" The star, who was at the moment, in a total body cast cried, which only made Bulma sob harder.

"Woman, if you don't mind, it's time for me to leave..." Vegeta said, before walking over to her.

"You're coming back, right?" She asked, her eyes filled with tears, for obviously different reasons now.

"I told you I would, and I will." He told her gruffly, before brushing a strand of hair gently from her face.

"You promise?" She asked hopefully.

"No... promises are easily broken. Think of this as one of those silly things you earthlings say at those wedding things...what's that word?" He asked her.

"A Vow?" She replied, a smile slowly creeping onto her face.

"Yes, that's it. Think of it as a vow...no, THE vow, I'm making a vow to come home to you, and I will. Now, quit blubbering like an idiot." He said, before kissing her forehead lightly, and leaving the room. Only this time, Bulma wasn't crying tears of sadness, these were happy tears, after all, how could she be unhappy? He'd given her the best gift in the world...He'd given her the vow...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well guys, it's over! r/r and lemme know what you think! I'd REALLY like to have 400 reviews total, but even I know that's a lot. But please, lemme know if it was ok. I love you guys! The sequel's posted guys! Go check it out!!

~*Chante*~


End file.
